


Песня 2

by kotikova



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotikova/pseuds/kotikova
Summary: Почти как «Мальчишник в Вегасе», но немного иначе.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Возможен ООС.

**Пятница, 20:00**

Эта история началась обыкновенным пятничным летним вечером. С сумерками на кампус университета потихоньку пришла долгожданная прохлада. Зной только-только прибило к земле вместе с запахами пыли и выхлопных газов.

Студенческий городок потихоньку оживал. Те, кто прятался от жары под кондиционерами в жилых корпусах и учебных аудиториях, охотно выползали на посвежевший воздух, как тараканы на запах съестного. 

Тогда-то во дворе между корпусами общежития и показалась любопытно озиравшаяся вокруг парочка. Оба были явно не из местных, но внимания никто на них не обращал: больно хороший и свежий выдался вечер, самое время наслаждаться, а не следить за всякими незнакомцами. Бывшие капитан и вице-капитан волейбольной команды старшей школы Карасуно (уже два года как студенты Педагогического университета Мияги) были нагружены пакетами с едой и старательно прятали впечатленные гримасы. 

— Вроде вон тот, — сказал Савамура, указывая на один из корпусов общежития. Он устало дернул две пуговицы белоснежной рубашки, обнажив взмокшую шею. Они выехали из Сендая сразу, как у Савамуры закончилась смена, и оба были все еще немного взмыленные с дороги. — Или нет, вот этот.

— Мне казалось, Куроо говорил, что от ворот направо, Дайчи, — хихикнул в ответ Сугавара. 

Савамура выудил из кармана брюк мобильный телефон и открыл сообщения. Действительно, судя по содержанию сообщения, нужный им корпус должен был находиться справа. 

— И правда, — озадаченно сказал он. Его спутник тактично прикрыл рот ладонью. — Суга, ну хватит.

Сугавара снова сдавленно хихикнул, не выдержав, но из осторожности больше ничего не сказал — молча пошел следом. Сам нужный им корпус тоже представлял собой архитектурную загадку, в которой они ни за что не нашли бы нужного входа. Но при помощи тех самых местных обитателей, которые успели выбраться на травку подышать вечерним воздухом, они все же разобрались и попали внутрь. 

Тут уже дело было за малым, и совсем скоро Дайчи уже стучал в нужную им дверь.

Открыл им пышущий энтузиазмом Бокуто. Его черная с белыми прядками шевелюра (или белая с черными, кто их там разберет) была всклокочена больше обычного, а глаза смотрели из-под тяжелых век со страшным нетерпением.

— Привет! — поприветствовал Бокуто бодро и втащил обоих в комнату, не дав толком поздороваться в ответ. — Эй, Тецу, — крикнул он через плечо, — тут Савамура и Сугавара пришли! Дайчи, а ты чего как на парад? — без переходов добавил он.

— Да я с работы, — отмахнулся Савамура, оглядываясь по сторонам. Помещеньице было совсем крохотным и соединялось с такой же соседней комнаткой через общие кухню и санузел. На комнату было по две кровати у каждой стены, рядом с каждой тумбочка и шкаф. Бокуто упоминал, что его соседи уезжают к родителям на выходные, так что обе комнаты оказались полностью в их распоряжении.

— О, — впечатлился Бокуто, но скорее просто по привычке. Сам он учебу с работой не совмещал и, вроде, не собирался даже. Обладая поразительным талантом добывать деньги у каких-то знакомых, и каким-то магическим образом ловко избавляться от долговых обязательств, он никогда не нуждался в средствах, но и в избытке они у него никогда не водились. — Как добрались?

— Без проблем, — ответил ему Савамура. Сугавара за его спиной снова хихикнул и нарвался на мрачный и многообещающий взгляд исподлобья.

Из кухни высунулась хитрая морда Куроо. Иначе назвать ее было нельзя — ну хитрая же морда, одно слово. Этот даже с самыми честными намерениями умудрялся выглядеть так, словно непременно задумал что-нибудь гадостное.

— Привет, ребят! — бросил он и тут же скрылся обратно в кухне.

— Дурью мается, — с невероятным снисхождением пояснил Бокуто на недоуменный взгляд Савамуры. Сам Бокуто, как известно, никогда “дурью не маялся”.

— Я все слышу! — тут же откликнулся Куроо из-за двери. — Дайчи, у меня тут такая штука — закачаешься в прямом смысле слова!

— Какая еще штука? — тихо спросил Савамура у Бокуто.

— Да этому Хайзенбергу недоделанному кто-то подогнал рецепт какого-то убойного коктейля, — ответил Бокуто, даже не пытаясь говорить тише, чтобы Куроо не услышал их.

— Цыц, сычило, — тут же раздалось из кухни. А следом натянутое и флегматичное:

— А саке с абсентом мешать — это вообще законно? — голос Акааши, который, видимо, тоже уже был здесь. 

Эта троица училась в одном университете, но на разных факультетах. Жили они, вроде бы, тоже порознь. Это, однако, не мешало им продолжать общение и периодически устраивать такие вот маленькие гулянки — для своих, что называется.

— Много вы все понимаете, — хмыкнул Куроо загадочно, а потом добавил: — Гуманитарии бестолковые.

— Я думал, что у нас без алкоголя будет, — Сугавара удивленно поглядел на Бокуто.

Тот только плечами пожал:

— Да, так Иваизуми попросил, у них там игра послезавтра, — и тут же фыркнул: — Ты на Куроо не обращай внимания, он по жизни вечно химичит дрянь какую-нибудь. 

Куроо тут же пробурчал что-то недовольное с кухни, но все благополучно пропустили его бухтеж мимо ушей. Вместе с Савамурой они выволокли с кухни столик и пристроили его вместе со складными стульями рядом с одной из кроватей, чтобы всем было где сесть. 

— Ойкава написал, — сказал Акааши, подходя к занятой делом троице. — Сказал, что будет через пять минут. С нянькой.

— Чего это он тебе пишет? И какой еще нянькой? — удивился Бокуто. — Это Иваизуми его нянька теперь, что ли?

— Цитирую: “Буду через 5 мин., Ива-чан не приедет, выдал мне няньку”, — зачитал Акааши с отсутствующим видом. Дайчи и Бокуто встретились взглядами.

— Это же не тот, о ком я думаю? — сказал Бокуто и тотчас же поморщился — больше было некому.

— Водить Ушиваку на вечеринки слегка негуманно, вам не кажется? — с легкой задумчивостью рассудил Куроо из кухни, и Сугавара тихо рассмеялся, а Бокуто снова поморщился, вспомнив об их последнем тренировочном матче друг против друга.

Печальное выдалось зрелище, крайне печальное. Настолько, что Бокуто до сих пор иногда тихонько скорбел в уголке, вспоминая счет. Впрочем, то, что студенческая сборная смогла хотя бы не слить полностью матч против против профессиональной волейбольной команды было само по себе неплохим достижением.

Они расставили на столе закуски и напитки (ни капли алкоголя, как договаривались) — основную часть еды должны были как раз принести Ойкава и его вынужденное сопровождение. 

Те заявились не через пять минут, а через добрых двадцать с лишним. Ушиджима был как обычно собран и серьезен — как будто сегодняшнее мероприятие было какой-то специфической вариацией вечерней тренировки. Ойкава же, наоборот, пребывал в прекрасном расположении духа и наперебой здоровался со всеми и интересовался последними новостями. Однако стоило всем рассесться, как он оглядел стол с невеселой миной.

— Что, даже без пива?

— Ойкава, послезавтра матч, — прохладным тоном одернул его Ушиджима, но тот отмахнулся от его слов, как от комариного писка.

— Так не завтра же.

— Напомнить, чем именно тебе грозил Иваизуми? — кажется, на лице Ушиджимы промелькнул некий намек на веселье. Видимо, речь Иваизуми на прощание и впрямь толкнул проникновенную.

Ойкава насупился.

В этот самый момент Куроо, аки бес во плоти, буквально почуял запах его тяги к авантюрам. Он с демонстративной небрежностью вклинился в завязавшийся было над столом разговор и абсолютно невзначай бросил:

— Если кто надумает выпить что-нибудь повеселее, я все еще могу намешать по тому рецепту.

Ойкава как по нотам встрепенулся.

— А что за рецепт? — с любопытством спросил он. 

Куроо явственно представил, как огромная акула подбирается под водой к сочной и прямо-таки жаждущей приключений заднице.

— Да, там... ничего особенного, — с преувеличенно равнодушным видом отмахнулся он от Ойкавы. У Куроо в голове уже вовсю играл саундтрек из фильма "Челюсти". — Просто один приятель дал рецепт хорошего коктейля.

— М-м, — заинтересованно протянул Ойкава. Куроо в душе расхохотался смехом классического злого гения. 

Зубы под водой клацнули совсем рядом.

— Это какой-то крепкий напиток? — хмуро поинтересовался Ушиджима. Видимо, роль вынужденной няньки Ойкавы он принял со всей возможной ответственностью.

— Ушивака, коктейль — это сильно разбавленный алкоголь, — снисходительно поведал ему Куроо. О том факте, что в данном случае алкоголь разбавлен тоже алкоголем, он по нелепой случайности решительно позабыл.

С первого раза, естественно никто не повелся. Однако прошел час, за ним еще полчаса — и темы для обсуждения потихоньку начали сдуваться.

— А что у тебя за рецепт-то? — спросил Ойкава, наклонившись к Куроо.

Куроо в ответ улыбнулся. Челюсти сомкнулись.

А потом уже никто ничего не помнил.

**Суббота, 07:00**

Утром следующего дня Куроо проснулся первым. Если говорить начистоту, то слово “проснулся”, конечно же, не могло в полной мере отразить всей палитры обрушившихся на него ощущений.

Прежде всего, сушило Куроо почти как в эпицентре пустыни Гоби. Он беспомощно похлопал вокруг себя рукой в поисках чего-нибудь пригодного для питья. Таковое обнаружилось на тумбочке возле кровати. Впрочем, сам Куроо не поручился бы за пригодность — только за то, что _оно_ было жидким и тошнотно пахло какой-то травой. 

А еще, припав к найденному кувшину, Куроо обнаружил, что под боком у него кто-то шумно сопит. Кто-то слишком гладкий и тощий для того, чтобы даже по какой-нибудь нелепой случайности спутать его с женщиной. 

Медленно, очень медленно, Куроо развернулся посмотреть. Из под скомканных простыней где-то в районе его плеча торчала рыжая шевелюра, едва прикрывая полукруглое фиолетовое пятно гематомы на маленьком розовом ухе. 

Куроо сглотнул, зажмурился и лег обратно. Если бы он не чувствовал локтем торчащие под кожей позвонки, он бы даже смог в этот момент силой собственной веры в чудо убедить себя в том, что это просто какая-нибудь очередная шутка Бокуто, по сценарию которой этот бестолковый сыч за каким-то ёкаем выкрасил себе волосы, пока он, Куроо, мирно спал.

А может, это все был сон? Очень реалистичный, как в той теории осознанных сновидений? Но нет, собственное тело ощущалось вполне реальным, да и непрекращающийся долбеж в висках ясно дал понять, что с произошедшим придется как-то жить.

Ошибки быть не могло. Это была реальность. В которой он, Куроо, по какому-то неизвестному стечению обстоятельств проснулся в одной постели с парнем. После ночи, проведенной явно не за беседой о возможных толкованиях Фурукотофуми. 

Куроо едва не расплакался от вселенской несправедливости. В голову совершенно ничего не шло, только какие-то невнятные огрызки воспоминаний: вот они впятером вполне мирно и весело отдыхают, делятся новостями, вот он вспоминает про рецепт коктейля, который давно хотел попробовать в компании, вот Оикава наклоняется к нему с хитрой улыбочкой...

А потом он просыпается тут. В надежде на то, что заснет и проснется еще раз — уже в другом месте, без назойливого сопения под боком, рыжей макушки и очень, очень нехорошего предчувствия. 

Куроо аккуратно приподнял уголок простыни и окончательно опешил. Рядом с ним, свернувшись в трогательный комочек, посапывал Хината Шое. Тот самый Хината Шое из старшей школы Карасуно. Той самой старшей школы Карасуно, которая находится в Мияги.

Только теперь его озарила идея оглядеться вокруг. И действительно: интерьер комнаты совершенно не напоминал ни одно из знакомых ему помещений. Они как будто магическим образом унеслись из студенческого общежития навстречу полной неизвестности, а теперь в ней и пребывали.

Сопение под боком все еще не прекратилось, однако через некоторое время к нему присоединился знакомого тембра храп. Что ж, с облегчением подумал про себя Куроо, по крайней мере, Бокуто тоже был здесь. И тут внезапно осознание накрыло его ледяным ужасом.

Бокуто тоже был здесь. В Мияги.

Сопел по другую сторону от торчащего из-под перепутанной рыжей шевелюры уха с красочным синяком. И если обладатель этого уха сейчас проснется, то они окажутся в центре полнейшей феерии. Причем ее, феерии, непосредственными участниками. Господи, как можно было так напиться, чтобы совратить подростка? Вдвоем!

Тем временем сопение Хинаты и храп Бокуто вошли в некий резонанс. Дуэт этот был даже своего рода умилителен, но Куроо было точно не до сантиментов. 

Решительно перевесившись через своего соседа, он потряс Бокуто за плечо. Тот что-то прогундосил себе под нос, но глаз открывать и не подумал. Куроо тряхнул снова — уже сильнее — и шепотом сказал:

— Эй, сычило!

— Пусть оставит завтрак на столе, — буркнул Бокуто вместо ответа и решительно окопался в своей подушке.

— Блин, Котаро! — опять позвал Куроо шепотом. — Какой еще к хренам завтрак?!

Внезапно, в этот самый момент, соседствующее с ним и доселе не подававшее признаков жизни тело зашевелилось — своей возней Куроо ненароком стянул с него край простыни — и теперь активно искало рукой, во что бы укутаться. 

Куроо вознес краткую молитву Будде, паре богов из синтоистского пантеона и Иисусу — так, на всякий случай, чем черт не шутит. После он замотал Хинату в простыню, как мумию, и яростно затряс Бокуто, сопровождая это истошным шепотом:

— Бокуто Котаро, чтоб тебя! Проснись немедленно!

Бокуто шевельнулся, потом открыл один глаз и с тоской посмотрел в потолок.

— Пить, — попросил он мученическим голосом. Куроо молча сунул ему недавно оприходованный кувшин и подождал, пока тот напьется. — Что за дрянь? — скривился Бокуто, унюхав неопознанное травяное нечто, но выпил до дна. После бухнул кувшин на пол и завалился обратно на кровать.

— Нет! — на грани истерики зашипел Куроо, вздернув его обратно. — Совец, проснись! Я не знаю подробностей, но какого-то хрена мы в Мияги с… Хинатой Шое!

Бокуто вымученно сел. Информация, которую Куроо направил ему вербально, не сразу достигла полусонного сознания. После, миновав этап понимания общего смысла фразы, он осоловело поглядел сперва на спеленутого до самого подбородка Хинату, лежавшего между ними, потом на самого Куроо. 

Потом подумал, щурясь на предрассветные сумерки, и глубокомысленно заключил:

— Так, — потом подумал еще немного и добавил, теперь уже тише, шепотом: — Так.

— Главное рассуждать здраво, — предложил Куроо не без резона. Бокуто в это время шаг за шагом проходил все те же стадии принятия суровой действительности, что прошел и он сам.

— Да, — согласился с ним Бокуто, все еще находившийся в легкой прострации. 

— Надо придумать, что нам делать, — снова предложил Куроо, и Бокуто снова с ним согласился.

Они принялись думать.

Однако раннее утро, как известно, — это не лучшее время для серьезных решений. Тем более после бессонной ночи и нескольких глотков из того, что в самом деле являлось вазой с водой от цветов. Её вообще, по правде говоря, не полагалось пить.

Первым заговорил Бокуто:

— Где мы?

— Похоже, что в Мияги, — еще раз озвучил Куроо собственную догадку. 

— В Мияги, — сонно кивнул его словам Бокуто, как бы приняв к сведению. Потом удивленно проморгался и на всякий случай переспросил: — В Мияги?!

— В Мияги, — хмуро подтвердил Куроо. Все-таки это было наиболее вероятно, хотя что они тут забыли, все еще оставалось для него загадкой.

— В Мияги, — сказал следом Бокуто и снова задумался. — А почему он тут? — Бокуто кивнул на спеленутого по самый подбородок Хинату.

— А ты как думаешь сам? — хмуро ответил Куроо. 

Веки закрывались сами собой, и ему удавалось держать глаза открытыми, только высоко поднимая брови. Бокуто напряженно что-то обдумывал, поочередно глядя то на него, то на по прежнему спавшего Хинату.

— Так, — снова сказал Бокуто, в этот раз уже более решительно и мрачно. — Надо избавиться от него.

Куроо вздрогнул и вытаращился на него во все глаза:

— Ты умом тронулся?!

— Я имею в виду, вынести куда-нибудь! — выпалил Бокуто шепотом, оборвав цепочку диких предположений, которые уже успели выстроиться у Куроо в голове.

На этом и порешили, ибо продлевать мозговой штурм времени не было. На всякий случай Куроо не стал задавать никаких вопросов.

Сперва он, насколько хватило сил, привел их обоих в относительный порядок. Бокуто все еще штормило, как флюгер, и до полной ясности мыслей ему явно было далековато.

Затем они принялись вдвоем поднимать Хинату, и в этот момент на Бокуто снова снизошло внезапное озарение:

— Надо его целиком завернуть. Как мы с таким по улице пойдем? 

— А мы пойдем по улице? — на всякий случай переспросил Куроо, не сдержав зевка. Все-таки что ни говори, а ночь выдалась та еще — по всей видимости. Говорили они все так же вполголоса — кто его знает, насколько в таких обстоятельствах крепок сон юных волейболистов.

— Конечно, — уверенно заявил Бокуто. — Куда мы его тут-то денем?

 _Логично_ , подумал Куроо про себя, невольно восхитившись бокутовой собранностью. Где именно находится названное “тут” и почему им надо куда-то нести Хинату, он уточнять не стал.

Бокуто в это время все еще наполовину спал и где-то в глубине души надеялся, что все это — часть какой-то чрезвычайно реалистичной алкогольной галлюцинации.

Завернуть Хинату было решено все в те же простыни. Сверху Куроо заботливо пристроил пояс от найденного в комнате женского халата, чтобы конструкция не развалилась. Вышло подозрительно похоже на саван.

— Так не пойдет, надо еще во что-нибудь, — Бокуто окинул взглядом итог их совместных стараний и покачал головой. 

Куроо заозирался. Комната выглядела довольно лаконично: на окнах жалюзи, плотного покрывала тоже не наблюдалось. Зато под кроватью нашлась спасительная пыльная дорожка, которую они единодушно и решили использовать в качестве самодельной маскировки.

Естественно, все не могло пройти гладко. Едва они выбрались в коридор, покачиваясь с бодуна и на чем свет стоит костеря каждый задетый головой Хинаты угол, их тут же окликнул суровый голос:

— Что вы делаете? — над ними мрачным и всклокоченным титаном возвышался тоже, по всей видимости, едва проснувшийся Ушиджима.

— Ковер, — сиплым фальцетом начал Бокуто, потом прокашлялся и сказал уже нормально, — ковер выносим.

Часы, висевшие на самом видном месте, насмешливо показывали четверть восьмого утра. Из верхушки ковра сквозь плохо сложенные края простыни торчали рыжие волосы.

— Ковер? — переспросил Ушиджима, поглядев на них, как на умалишенных, и обошел, чтобы получше рассмотреть сверток. — Там же человек.

— Не может быть! — очень убедительно вытаращился Куроо, дохнув на него чудовищной смесью перегара и навязчивого травяного амбрэ. — Мы все обязательно проверим. Ты, это… иди, отдыхай…

— Может быть, вам помощь нужна? — предложил Ушиджима, с явным сомнением склонив голову на бок. 

— Определенно нет, — замотал головой Куроо.

Пока он убеждал Ушиджиму в абсолютной прозрачности их намерений, Бокуто стоймя пристроил замотанного Хинату у ближайшей стены и теперь старался не уснуть стоя.

— Доброе утро, — раздался тем временем из-за двери еще один крайне нежелательный для сложившейся ситуации голос. К ним вышел сонный и потрепанный непростой жизнью Акааши. — А что вы делаете?

— Ничего, — очень быстро и громко ответил Куроо, а Бокуто многозначительно покивал.

— Кажется, тут какое-то недоразумение, — вставил Ушиджима все еще напряженно.

— Нету никакого недоразумения, — заверил их обоих Бокуто.

— Там человек, — продолжал упираться Ушиджима, и тут уже пришел черед Акааши оглядывать всех присутствующих ошарашенным взглядом:

— Человек? — он в легком ужасе поглядел сперва на ковер, потом на Куроо с Бокуто. — Что вы натворили?

— Нет! — выпалил Бокуто, выставив перед собой руки в защитном жесте. — Все вообще не так!

— Вы что, кого-то убили? — с поразительным спокойствием спросил Ушиджима, как будто уже просчитывал в голове дальнейшие варианты действий. 

— Я вызываю полицию, — беспрекословно заявил Акааши и выудил из кармана штанов телефон.

— Стоп! — окриком перебил его Бокуто, растопырив руки в успокаивающем жесте. — Никто никого не убил! Никто никуда не звонит! Все остаются на своих местах и сохраняют спокойствие! — он страшно вытаращился, пытаясь отдышаться.

И в этот самый момент сверток, медленно накренившись, с глухим ударом, похожим на падение мешка, шлепнулся на пол.

Изнутри раздалось тихое, но все же различимое сквозь слои ткани причитание, а потом — на этом месте Бокуто невольно отступил от греха подальше — ковер медленно зашевелился и куда-то пополз.

Тем временем над Мияги, освещая крыши жизнерадостным желтым светом, поднималось солнце. Бодро и задорно щебетали птички. Воздух звенел от прозрачной утренней свежести.

Руки, высунувшиеся из-под ковра, хаотично задвигались, пытаясь выпутать своего владельца, после чего, нащупав наконец края дорожки, рванули в стороны, отчего хлипкое плетение разошлось, и пробуждающемуся миру предстал похмельный Хината Шое. Простыня была накручена на него на манер тоги, словно на греческое божество утреннего гнева и поруганной добродетели.

Повисла пауза.

— Вот это да! — очень, очень неубедительно удивился Куроо. 

— А мы тебя везде ищем, — вторил ему Бокуто, про себя попросив прощения у матушки за то, что та при всех приложенных усилиях все равно воспитала идиота.

Хината же обвёл присутствующих сощуренными опухшими глазами и потребовал:

— Пить…

**Суббота, 07:30**

Куроо с Бокуто тут же завозились: выглядел Хината и впрямь неважно. Куроо почувствовал жгучий стыд: споили ребенка, нашлись тоже ответственные семпаи. Хинате быстро отыскали воды и привели в божеский вид посредством замены его несомненно эротичного, но весьма непрактичного наряда на домашние штаны и футболку. У всех тут же возникли вопросы. Зеленея от похмелья, они все-таки заставили себя собрать какой-никакой завтрак, устроились на кухне за столом и принялись обдумывать сложившуюся ситуацию.

— Гхм, мелочь, — осторожно и издалека начал Куроо. Акааши очень странно поглядывал на них с Бокуто, но вопросов пока не задавал. — Ты… как себя чувствуешь?

— Ухо болит, — пожаловался Хината, протерев воспаленные глаза. — И голова еще. Никогда больше не буду есть этих конфет.

Куроо настороженно переглянулся с остальными:

— Конфет?

— Такие, ну, шоколадные конфеты и с алкоголем внутри. Вы вчера привезли, — ответил Хината, потом обвел их удивленным взглядом. — Вы что, не помните?

Все четверо одновременно помотали головами и ужаснулись. Выходит, они кормили Хинату конфетами с алкоголем, пока того не срубило. Неизвестно где и неизвестно чем занимались всю прошедшую ночь. Еще и помнил о случившемся один только Хината. _Просто прекрасно_ , содрогнувшись, подумал Куроо. 

— Хината-кун, а ты не подскажешь, где именно мы находимся? — озвучил всеобщий вопрос Акааши.

— У меня дома, — все еще не осознав сложившейся ситуации, ответил ему Хината. — Вы приехали ночью от Асахи-сана, потому что ему было негде вас устроить, потом мы съели те конфеты, потом, кажется, еще что-то делали, а потом все пошли спать.

— Просто пошли спать? — настойчиво уточнил Куроо, по-прежнему встревоженный важнейшим на настоящий момент вопросом: гей ли он теперь или все-таки нет?

— От Асахи-сана? — вместе с тем удивился Акааши, пытаясь припомнить, о ком идет речь.

— Приехали? — одновременно с ними обоими переспросил Бокуто. Они поглядели друг на друга, потом на Хинату. — А… на чем это мы приехали? 

— На машине, — ответил ему Хината как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

Куроо на сто процентов был уверен, что еще вечером никакой машины не было. Совершенно никакой. Ни маленькой, ни большой, ни своей, ни прокатной, ни даже воображаемой. Остальные, по всей видимости, думали о том же самом, потому что Бокуто, поднявшись из-за стола, задумчиво проговорил:

— Пойду-ка я посмотрю, — и они гуськом выбрались за ним из кухни на улицу. 

Во дворе Акааши аккуратно перехватил гиганта мысли под руку и спросил, не выказывая особых эмоций, но весьма напряженно:

— Мне нужно спрашивать, что Хината Шоё делал в ковре?

— Нет, — ответил Бокуто с вдохновенной уверенностью. — Тебе не нужно, Акааши.

Тот очень подозрительно сощурился, но кивнул.

Машина оказалась крошечным минивэном лимонного цвета, который, ко всеобщему ужасу, никто не признал. У минивэна ко всему прочему была выбита передняя фара.

— Хината, — на грани истерики возгласил Бокуто. — Мы что-нибудь говорили о том, откуда у нас машина?

— Нет, — подумав, ответил Хината. Потом внимательно посмотрел на машину и подумал еще немного. Потом, поколебавшись, добавил: — Но если честно…

— Что?

— Где-то я её уже видел…

Все пристыженно замолчали. Куроо обдумывал возможные варианты, но все сводилось к одному: автомобиль они угнали. Еще и вели его пьяные в стельку. Как только сами не разбились — вон, фару даже вынесли.

— Тренер! — воскликнул осененный Хината. — Это машина тренера Укая!

— Отлично, — с легкой обреченностью констатировал Куроо. — Мы угнали машину у тренера Карасуно. Блестяще.

— Ты то чего возмущаешься? — с насмешкой фыркнул Бокуто. — Бармен ты наш доморощенный… 

Куроо сощурился.

— Спокойно, — Акааши выступил истинным голосом разума. — Мы знаем, чья это машина — мы ее вернем и извинимся. За фару и стекло заплатим. Ничего смертельного не случилось.

Предложение звучало вполне рационально, так что они тут же решили ехать. И вот, когда все уже развернулись, чтобы пойти собираться, неожиданно подал голос до сих пор молчавший Ушиджима:

— А где Ойкава?

— И правда, что-то и Дайчи с Сугой не видно, — нахмурился Куроо.

Все сразу занервничали. Хината покачал головой:

— Они вроде по домам разошлись ночью. А Великий Король еще в доме спит, наверное.

Но Ойкавы на самом деле нигде не было: ни в спальнях, ни во дворе. Не нашли они и вещей, принадлежащих Ойкаве: ни мобильного телефона, ни чего-то еще, что могло послужить доказательством того, что Ойкава вообще тут был. Хината снова клятвенно всех заверил, что ночью Ойкава точно приехал вместе со всеми, с мобильным телефоном, вещами и со своими дурацкими шуточками, уписывал на пару с Хинатой невесть откуда взявшиеся алкогольные конфеты и втирал окружающим что-то несвязное. Но вот вспомнить, остался ли он на ночь, Хината уже не смог — память к тому моменту расплывалась в шоколадно-спиртовом мареве.

Телефоны молчали, сколько бы они ни пытались дозвониться. Аппарат Ойкавы был выключен вовсе, а вот телефоны Савамуры и Сугавары старательно приветствовали долгими гудками — но все равно не отвечали.

И, словно кара небесная, в этот самый момент у Акааши — и почему это всегда был Акааши? — зазвонил мобильный, как будто человек на той стороне точно знал, что именно в эту секунду владелец держит тот в руке. Имя, отобразившееся на экране, не внушало особенного оптимизма, потому что звонил Акааши никто иной, как Иваизуми Хаджиме. Тот самый Иваизуми Хаджиме, который взял с них слово, что никакого алкоголя на их посиделках не будет.

— Алло, — сказал Акааши трубке, включив громкую связь.

— Почему у Дерьмокавы выключен мобильный? — без лишних приветствий начал Иваизуми.

— Он спит, — невозмутимо соврал Акааши. Бокуто одобрительно похлопал его по плечу и заработал в ответ раздраженный взгляд.

— А где он спит? — продолжал допытываться Иваизуми.

— В общежитии, — тут же встрял Куроо. — Где нам всем еще быть? — он выдавил из себя короткий смешок.

— Вас нет в общежитии, потому что в вашем общежитии сейчас есть я, — ответил ему Иваизуми. Судя по голосу, он был просто в ярости. — Где. Наш. Долбаный. Капитан.

— Он спит, — Куроо продолжал гнуть официальную линию.

— Спит, значит, — медленно и как-то очень тихо повторил за ним Иваизуми. — И где он спит?

— В постели, — не сдавался Куроо.

— Не испытывай мое терпение, — угрожающим тоном предупредил его Иваизуми. — Он не явился на тренировку, а завтра с утра у нас официальный матч. В како… Где, мать вашу, его носит?!

Повисла пауза, во время которой между Акааши, Бокуто и Куроо развязалась молчаливая мимическая баталия. С одной стороны, Иваизуми лучше, конечно, было бы предупредить — но с другой, еще неизвестно, чем именно они занимались ночью и найдут ли они Ойкаву до завтра. А за Ойкаву, которого они вчетвером умудрились проюрдонить, Иваизуми им точно выпишет не благодарственное письмо, а по шее. Даже Ушиваке.

— В Мияги, — тем временем ответил за всех Ушиджима, видимо, принявший свою незавидную судьбу.

— Что?! — одиночно раздалось из трубки. За восклицанием последовала пара непечатных ругательств, сказанных мимо динамика. — Что вы там забыли?

— Ну, мы как бы в процессе расследования данного вопроса, — уклончиво отвечал Куроо.

— Какого еще нахрен расследования?! — раздраженно спросил Иваизуми. Тут же добавил: — А нет, погодите-ка, мне покласть на это. Я хочу видеть Ойкаву сегодня вечером в его кровати. В ином случае тренер его пришибет, а я добавлю.

— Тут такое дело… — неуверенно начал Куроо, решивший было одной фразой разрубить этот гордиев узел, но Бокуто суетливо зажал ему рот рукой.

— Мы вернемся к вечеру! — выкрикнул он прямо в трубку под целой очередью из страшных взглядов, которыми его одарил временно заткнутый Куроо. Как тот ни сопротивлялся, но руки у Бокуто оказались жутко цепкими.

— Ладно. Скажите этому куску мусора, чтобы не смел появляться позже девяти, — мрачно заключил Иваизуми и сбросил вызов.

— Ты с ума сошел!!! — зорал Куроо, едва они повесили трубку. — Где мы его будем искать?! До Токио отсюда… — он замешкался, осознав, что понятия не имеет, как они вообще попали в Мияги и сколько сюда добираться.

— Примерно два с половиной часа на поезде, — шепотом подсказал Хината, заметив, что Куроо подвис, и тут же на всякий случай спрятался за спину молчаливого Ушиджимы.

— …примерно _два с половиной часа на поезде_! — возмущенно закончил Куроо, чуть не вжав Бокуто в стол. 

— Полегче, — сразу напрягся тот, нахмурившись с явным недовольством на лице. — Я же не поднимал вопрос, благодаря кому мы оказались в таком дерьме!

Воздух между ними ощутимо заискрил. Хината невольно отступил еще на шаг и неожиданно заметил, как, наблюдая за сценой, подобрался Ушиджима, будто собирался броситься и разнять их в любой момент.

— Да какая разница, — рыкнул Куроо раздраженно. — У нас от силы часов десять на все про все, а мы даже не знаем, с чего начать!

— С машины, — неожиданно встрял между ними Акааши, с неодобрением оглядев обоих. — Нам в любом случае следует начать с машины. А потом найти Дайчи и Коуши — может, они что-то знают.

— Точно, — согласился Бокуто и выдохнул, заставляя себя уняться. Машина была не их, так что первым делом действительно следовало вернуть ее законному владельцу и по возможности извиниться. — Надо бы нам одеться для начала…

Буря потихоньку миновала. И несмотря на то, что Куроо все еще бросал на Бокуто косые взгляды, казалось, драться эти двое больше не намерены.

**Суббота, 08:00**

Было решено собираться, и все сразу разбрелись кто куда. Акааши изъявил желание сходить в душ перед выходом и занял родительскую ванную, вторая тоже сразу оказалась занята, так что дом моментально наполнился воплями Бокуто с требованием пустить его хоть куда-нибудь, чтобы он мог уложить волосы. Ушиджима тем временем тщетно пытался отыскать в царившем вокруг хаосе свой мобильный.

Хината же, вернувшись в спальню, только теперь обнаружил на полу лужу с остатками маминой любимой вазы. Драматически опустившись на колени рядом с черепками, он расстроенно оглядел учиненное безобразие. Еще и цветы куда-то подевались.

— Навели мы бедлама, да? — раздался за спиной слегка виноватый голос Куроо. — Обещаю все компенсировать.

— А? Да нет, ничего, — все еще немного грустно откликнулся Хината. — На самом деле, весело было… кажется. Я не помню. Хорошо, что вы все приехали.

— А где твои родители? — поинтересовался Куроо, присаживаясь рядом и помогая разобраться с осколками. Волновал его, однако, совсем другой вопрос, он так и вертелся на языке, но сходу бросаться на Хинату с подозрительными заявлениями было бы очень странно.

— Они к родственникам уехали с сестрой, — объяснил Хината. — А у нас сейчас подготовка к экзаменам, и мне пришлось остаться. 

— М-м, — с пониманием протянул Куроо. Потом вздохнул и все-таки начал: — Слушай, Хината, а вот ночью…

Тут ручка двери, ведущей из спальни в ванную несколько раз с шумом дернулась вверх-вниз, отвлекая их обоих. За дверью раздался голос Акааши.

— Заедают иногда, — Хината неловко поднялся с места.

Куроо удрученно вздохнул: важный разговор все-таки не сложился. 

Наконец все собрались. Последним вышел Ушиджима с телефоном и зажатым в руке чем-то, что подозрительно напоминало веночек из цветов. 

— Нашёл в кровати, — пояснил он бесстрастно на вопросительные взгляды присутствующих. И обратился к Хинате: — Куда его можно выбросить? — Куроо при виде этой сцены в открытую заржал.

— Так вот куда цветы из вазы делись, — сказал Хината, озадаченно запустив руку в волосы.

— Что это вообще? — продолжал хохотать Куроо. — Скрытый флирт Ойкавы?

Бокуто хохотнул в кулак, и даже Акааши продемонстрировал некий намек на улыбку, однако сам Куроо, пошутив, тут же себя одернул. Пока он не выяснил все о прошедшей ночи до конца, права шутить на окологомосексуальные темы у него не было. А то мало ли. Вдруг тоже будет еще кому-нибудь веночки таскать, и обзовут его лицемером.

Когда они наконец выбрались из дома, солнце было уже высоко в небе. Соседние дома потихоньку просыпались, два или три человека, завидев их компанию, вежливо поздоровались с Хинатой и окинули настороженным взглядом неизвестных парней устрашающего вида.

— Вот это да, — протянул Куроо, когда открыл дверцу машины. Бокуто тут же сунул рядом нос и тихонько присвистнул.

Пластиковый щиток, закрывавший сплетение проводов под приборной панелью, был аккуратно снят, а сами проводки под ним было педантично рассортированы. Некоторые оказались перерезаны, скручены и перемотаны в нужных местах изолентой. Оголенные концы двух толстых перерезанных проводов были аккуратно обмотаны все той же изолентой — по всей видимости, при их помощи автомобиль предполагалось завести.

Бокуто задумчиво прочистил горло и почесал затылок.

— А… Кто из нас это мог сделать? — изумленно спросил он у остальных. Все промолчали. Куроо почувствовал легкий шок: не могли же они на самом деле в невменяемом состоянии заделаться в электромеханики? Если подумать, ночью им светило погибнуть как минимум дважды: хоть от удара током, хоть от вождения в том виде, в котором они все, очевидно, пребывали. По спине пробежал холодок.

За руль усадить было решено Ушиджиму как самого ответственного (сыграл роль еще и тот фактор, что среди всех присутствующих у него одного оказались при себе водительские права). Между Бокуто и Куроо тут же завязалась короткая потасовка вокруг места на переднем пассажирском кресле, кое, воспользовавшись суетой, вероломно занял Акааши. За такое коварство он был удостоен обиженного возгласа. Бокуто вложил в него всю свою боль от понимания того, что ему придется ехать на тесном заднем сидении, которое ну никак не было предназначено для ног взрослого волейболиста.

Хинату они вначале подумали оставить дома на тот случай, если Ойкава вдруг надумает вернуться, но все же отказались от этой идеи, потому что вспомнили, что о местонахождении дома тренера Укая не имеют ни малейшего понятия. Да и вряд ли Ойкаве что-то еще могло понадобиться дома у Хинаты.

Место посередине досталось Куроо — его длинные ноги не влезли в пространство за сиденьями, как бы Акааши и Ушиджима ни придвигали те вперед. По обе стороны от него расположились Бокуто и Хината. Вернее, расположился только Бокуто, а Хината оказался вжат в дверь двумя здоровыми телами, но стоически промолчал о собственном неудобстве. 

Еще бы, перспектива провести субботний день за тоскливой зубрежкой вылилась в настоящее приключение — грех жаловаться.

Ушиджима аккуратно совместил контакты, и машина действительно завелась, а по салону раздался громкий гитарный перебор из приемника, заставивший всех буквально подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Кто бы из них ни занимался ее угоном, провернул дело он и правда профессионально. Настолько профессионально, что Куроо поймал окружающих на том, что они не перестают с подозрением коситься друг на друга. Затесался же в их ряды какой-то сумрачный гений.

Но все молчали. Ушиджима и Акааши не были особенно разговорчивы от природы, а Куроо и Бокуто все еще тихо дулись друг на друга за утреннее происшествие на кухне. Хината же просто прикинулся ветошью, все еще опасаясь, что его где-нибудь таки ссадят.

**Суббота, 09:00**

По обе стороны от дороги тянулся привычный загородный пейзаж: однообразные опрятные домики перемежались с садами, полями и теневками. Других машин пока совсем не было, так что они привлекали не так много внимания своим экстравагантным видом, как могли бы.

Однако не успели они проехать и десяти минут, как в салоне автомобиля раздался странный шум.

— Что это? — нахмурился Ушиджима.

— Может, что-то в двигателе? — наобум предположил Куроо. В машинах он понимал немного.

“Бум-м-м”, — тем временем снова прокатилось гулкой вибрацией откуда-то сзади.

— Мне одному кажется, — преувеличенно спокойным тоном начал Бокуто, — что это из багажника?

Остальные сразу подумали о том же. Звук определенно шел из багажника, в этом не могло быть никаких сомнений.

Куроо весь похолодел и почувствовал плечом, как рядом вздрогнул, подняв на него голову, Хината. Ушиджима с каменным лицом дал по тормозам, и они остановились на обочине.

Все потихоньку выбрались из машины. Стук не прекращался, и в этот момент они, словно живое доказательство теории о коллективном сознании, подумали ровно об одном и том же.

Кто-то изнутри со всей силы колотил по стенкам багажника.

Очень, очень медленно и осторожно Куроо открыл заднюю дверь и тут же на всякий случай отскочил назад: кто знает, что могло оттуда на него бросится. Однако никто не выпрыгнул наружу, сбив его с ног. Все подошли поближе и уставились на содержимое. Изнутри их динамический квинтет встретил донельзя злой взгляд.

Со дна багажника взирал в их очумевшие лица Кагеяма Тобио. Одет он был в пижаму приятного голубого цвета, местами порванную и изрядно перемазанную землей и характерными травяными пятнами, словно его до этого тащили волоком. В спутавшихся волосах застряли листья. Он был крепко связан по рукам и ногам обычной бельевой веревкой, а рот его был к тому же тщательно и в несколько слоев залеплен ярко-розовым кинезио тейпом. 

— Блять, — емко озвучил Бокуто заключение их подзависшего от зрелища коллективного разума. Акааши за его спиной еле слышно цокнул и изможденно потер пальцами переносицу. Ушиджима моргнул.

— Кагеяма, — пораженно сказал Хината. — Что ты тут делаешь?

 _Осмысляю категорический императив Канта_ , ответил ему тяжелый взгляд синих глаз. Ну, возможно, взгляд сказал не именно это, но кто бы смог доказать иное, пока у Кагеямы был заклеен рот?

Куроо кинулся развязывать несчастного связующего Карасуно, но застыл буквально в милиметрах от закрывавшей рот ленты. Внезапно его озарило, что вот эти вот слои тряпочки на клеевой основе прямо сейчас разделяли рвущийся из-под нее вопль и живописные окрестности.

С опаской отдернув руку, Куроо распрямился.

— Эм-м, Кагеяма-кун, — начал он дипломатично. — Давай обсудим все спокойно и цивилизованно.

Взглядом Кагеяма очень подробно расписал ему, на каком именно месте вертел такие вот обсуждения, но тем не менее Куроо продолжал:

— Так уж вышло, что мы этой ночью… возможно, не вполне отвечали свои действия.

— М-м-м-м, — яростно вставил Кагеяма, явно оспаривая такую постановку проблемы.

— Э-э, нет, я не отказываюсь от ответственности и приношу извинения. Нам очень стыдно, что бы мы ни сделали. Я просто прошу, чтобы ты понял, что мы… э-э-э... не хотели причинить беспокойства, — тут же поправился Куроо. 

На этих словах Кагеяма дернулся, со всего маху саданув локтем по стенке багажника, и вылупился на него во все глаза.

— Прости! — крикнул Куроо, выставив перед собой руки. — Я имел в виду не это, я в том смысле, что мы не со зла… наверное.

Лицо Кагеямы выражало смешанные эмоции. Он словно пытался продемонстрировать ироническое сомнение, общее недоверие и гнев одновременно.

— Мы сейчас тебя развяжем и отвезем домой, ладно? И я все тебе объясню по дороге, — предложил Куроо тоном, каким утихомиривают взбешенное животное. — Договорились?

Кагеяма пробуравил его недобрым взглядом, но все-таки утвердительно мотнул головой. Куроо снова наклонился над ним и потихоньку потянул за пластырь. Стоило ему освободить уголок рта Кагеямы, как до них донеслось зажеванное и трудноразборчивое:

— Фината, ф-ф-фидурок!

— Я-то за что?! — опешил Хината и невольно сделал пару шагов назад. Кто его знает, что этому Кагеяме взбрело в голову за несколько проведенных в багажнике часов. Маячившее на горизонте приключение перестало казаться таким уж заманчивым.

— Ты тоже в этом участвовал! — во всю глотку орал еще не развязанный Кагеяма.

— Неправда!

— Тогда какого хрена ты тут делаешь?! — рыкнул Кагеяма, попутно взглядом обещая Хинате долгую и мучительную смерть.

— Но это случайность!

— Пришибу!

— Связующий-кун, пришибать своих сокомандников — это очень неспортивно! — семпайским тоном пожурил Бокуто.

Кагеяме явно было не до спротивного поведения. Он задергался еще активнее, и тут Хинате стало по-настоящему страшно. 

— Мы же договаривались, — напомнил Куроо одной из самых противных из арсенала своих противных интонаций. Кагеяма понемногу заткнулся. Может, потому что в глубине души побоялся, что ему обратно заклеят рот и оставят лежать в багажнике до самого дома.

Когда конечности Кагеямы были наконец развязаны полностью, тот, вопреки всеобщим опасениям, драться ни к кому не полез, хотя почему-то именно на Хинату зыркал все еще зло. Проведенные в неподвижности часы лишили его всяческого контроля над собственным телом, так что он, пошатываясь, только выразительно морщился и шипел сквозь зубы, потихоньку привыкая к белому шуму под кожей.

— Ну вы и скоты, — прокомментировал Кагеяма, когда наконец немного пообвыкся. На бледных запястьях отчетливыми лиловыми полосами расплывались синяки от веревок.

— Нам всем очень жаль, — виновато повторил Куроо и в очередной раз за утро клятвенно пообещал себе больше никогда не готовить того коктейля. И вообще никаких коктейлей не готовить.

— Жаль?! — рассвирепел тем временем Кагеяма. — Да вы… — он плотно сжал губы и замолчал. Багажник багажником, но заявленный рейтинг работы не позволит автору привести здесь полное описание того, что он очень хотел и даже мог бы сказать. Поэтому пришлось Кагеяме в этот момент вспомнить о… воспитании, например.

Акааши опустил взгляд, прикрыв лицо рукой и всем своим телом выражая одно сплошное и монолитное “твою мать”. Они похитили человека. Кагеяму Тобио. Хорошо, если его родители не позвонили в полицию. Да Ойкава, должно быть, попросту сгорел от стыда, когда вспомнил об этом спросонья. Им надо было по спальням не его мобильный искать, а забившуюся в угол горстку пепла.

— Эм, — негромко заговорил Куроо, пока все молчали в легком приступе стыда. — А как мы планируем влезть в машину?

Все задумались. Хината, Куроо и Бокуто втроем едва впихнулись на заднее сиденье, а Кагеяма не уступал двум последним ни в росте, ни в телосложении.

— Мелкий может спокойно разместиться в багажнике, — беззаботным голосом предложил Бокуто, и Хината, продемонстрировав великолепные рефлексы волейбольного аса, молниеносно отпрыгнул от него в ужасе.

— Что?!

— Никто в багажнике не поедет, — категорично сказал Ушиджима, покровительственно закрыв собой Хинату, и остальные от греха подальше с ним согласились.

Пришлось втискиваться как есть. Сидение, устроившись на одном полупопии, заняли все еще сердитый на весь мир Кагеяма, Бокуто и Куроо посередине. Сверху на последнем в позе вареной креветки (и с такими же выпученными глазами) умостился Хината. Некоторое время ехали молча — только иной раз случайное междометие тихо срывалось у кого-нибудь с губ, когда машину подбрасывало на кочке. Если кочка была большая, междометие переходило в мощную и образную синтагму, но остальные в ответ все равно молчали. Только Акааши то и дело утыкался в телефон, чтобы пробовать в очередной раз хоть до кого-нибудь дозвониться.

Тем временем Куроо одолевали серьезные мысли. Нет, они не были связаны с тем, что они пьяными разъезжали по Мияги на чужой разбитой машине с похищенным школьником в багажнике. Сейчас на передний план вышел другой, очень серьезный вопрос. 

Ушиджима развернул руль, и Куроо по случайности заехал носом в хинатины рыжие вихры, принявшись при этом думать еще быстрее и усерднее.

Вопрос, не дававший ему покоя, был достаточно прост сам по себе. Что все-таки произошло в период между совместным с Хинатой поеданием алкогольных конфет и совместным же пребыванием в одной кровати с Хинатой и Бокуто? Или, проще говоря, гей Куроо или не гей, вот в чем был Вопрос Дня.

Оный Вопрос Дня был очень важным, и его разрешение не терпело совершенно никаких отлагательств. И прежде всего, надо было решить, мог ли Хината в принципе возбудить в нем интерес понятного свойства. 

Хината, словно почувствовав, что думают о нем, пересел поудобнее и случайно при этом засветил Куроо острым локтем в живот, от души проехался кроссовком по ноге и едва не дал затылком в подбородок. Куроо, зашипев сквозь зубы, как-то сразу для себя однозначно решил, что нет, сам по себе Хината в нем абсолютно ничегошеньки не будоражил.

Их преподаватель по органической химии постоянно повторял: “Если хотите понять суть реакции — мыслите общими категориями”. Куроо решил попробовать и этот метод тоже. Стоило подумать о ком-то более отвлеченном. Вот Кенма, к примеру. Милый, очаровательный, тихий и стеснительный Кенма. Куроо бы просто удавился за такую девушку.

Тут он оборвал сам себя, замотав головой и едва не вдарив по Кагеяме от усердия. Вектор мыслей был неправильным. Следовало представить в этой роли кого-то достаточно мужественного. Вот Бокуто, к примеру — тут Куроо покосился краем глаза на своего соседа. Что в нем теоретически могло привлечь как в мужчине? 

Куроо слегка отодвинулся назад, чтобы полностью окинуть того взглядом. За спиной раздалось придушенное пыхтение: задавленный Кагеяма пытался выбраться наружу посредством вступления в диффузию с дверью. 

Итак, Бокуто. Футболка, джинсы, морда опухшая после ночи, на весь салон разит перегаром. Вписывается в их компанию, короче. _Детали_ , подсказал Куроо сам себе и принялся высматривать что-нибудь особенное. 

_Ну, волосы у него… торчат_ , задумчиво отметил он про себя. Потом, подумав, добавил к этому, что _глаза у него… тоже есть. И нос, да._

Вот рта бы лучше не было — а то как раскроет… 

В список достоинств Бокуто пошел и тот факт, что он, Бокуто, был свой в доску и возбуждал в Куроо товарищеский спортивный азарт. Потом, подумав, Куроо решил, что это все же к делу не относится. 

Итак, оставались волосы торчком и наличие глаз и носа… Слабовато для того, чтобы заподозрить в себе не ту ориентацию.

 _Выходит, ничего?_ Куроо с сомнением покусал губу. А с другой стороны — они же все ночью на бровях ходили. Это все начинало походить на какое-то гребаное гейство Шредингера.

Кроме прочего, еще одной неизвестной переменной оставался синяк на хинатином ухе. Полукруглый такой синяк. В форме чьих-то зубов.

— Эм, связующий-кун, а ты не мог бы поподробнее рассказать, что именно мы сделали? — тем временем спросил Бокуто по возможности осторожно.

Все присутствующие разом вздрогнули от звука его голоса.

— В смысле? — сдавленно спросил Кагеяма.

— Ну, видишь ли, — пояснил Бокуто. — Мы ничего не помним о сегодняшней ночи.

— А?! — вытаращился на него Кагеяма, перевесившись через Куроо с Хинатой. — Как это — вы не помните?

— Да тут у нас один самородок абсент с саке и портвейном смешал, — многозначительно поглядев в сторону Куроо, отвечал Бокуто, — вот и не помним.

Кагеяма нахмурился. Потом со вздохом мрачно ответил:

— Вы залезли ко мне в спальню, связали и вытащили в окно.

Каких бы вариантов ответа Бокуто ни ждал — этот явно не вошел в топ-десять.

— Ка-каким образом? — ошарашенно воскликнул он.

— На веревке. Я не видел, но, наверное, вы продели ее через крепление желоба, — ответил Кагеяма, мстительно зыркнув в сторону водительского кресла. — Ушиджима… сан внизу стравливал веревку.

Ушивака издал какой-то странный полузадушенный звук и шумно кашлянул. Машина при этом слабо вильнула в сторону, но сразу выровнялась на дороге.

Впечатленные собственной изобретательностью, все единодушно помолчали.

— Слушай, химик-любитель хренов, — как бы невзначай сказал Бокуто. — А в твоем этом коктейле реально только алкоголь был?

Сам Куроо уже не был в этом на сто процентов уверен, так что благоразумно промолчал на сей счет.

— Сам ты любитель хренов, — сказал он вместо ответа (хотя это пока еще оставалось спорным вопросом). — А мы не говорили, зачем ты нам? — добавил он, уже обращаясь к Кагеяме.

— Вы говорили что-то про матч, — сквозь зубы ответил ему Кагеяма. 

Акааши удивленно обернулся к ним через плечо:

— Что ещё за матч? — переспросил он, подняв брови. Кагеяма пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Я только слышал, что говорил семпай.

— Великий Король был там? — тут же встрепенулся Хината.

— Да, — ответил Кагеяма, пробуравив его недобрым взглядом.

— И ничего больше не сказал? — уточнил Куроо.

— Нет. А в чем дело? 

— Потратили мы где-то этого Ойкаву, — раздраженно буркнул Куроо, шевельнув затекшими ногами и заставив Хинату ойкнуть, пересаживаясь. — И что нам теперь делать?

— Спокойно, — заявил Бокуто с улыбкой, которая в переводе с бокутовского означала: “У Меня Возникла Идея, Внемлите!” — Мысль есть.

— М? — фыркнул Куроо. — И как она поможет нам найти Ойкаву?

— Элементарно, мой лохматый друг, — снисходительным и полным превосходства тоном ответил ему Бокуто. — Чтобы найти Ойкаву, нужно думать, как Ойкава. Нужно прочувствовать Ойкаву. Понять Ойкаву. Стать Ойкавой.

— Так, и?

— Что бы ты сделал на его месте, проснувшись? Что ему нравится? Что он делает бессознательно? — спросил Бокуто с видом самого известного в мире детектива — только курительной трубки в руке не хватало и шляпы.

— Бесит окружающих? — не сговариваясь, предположили хором Куроо и Акааши и тут же хмуро переглянулись друг с другом. Соглашаться в чем-то им не особенно нравилось.

— Ну, это понятно. Нужны свежие мысли. Связующий-кун, что твой семпай обычно делал в свободное время?

— Тренировался, — не задумываясь ответил Кагеяма и пожал плечами.

— А еще?

— Встречался с девушками, с Иваизуми-саном они дружили с детства… М-м, и его иногда просили посидеть с племянником. А еще он, вроде бы, интересовался пришельцами, — припомнил Кагеяма полузабытые факты.

— Вот! Это то, что нам нужно! — воскликнул Бокуто. 

— Э? — опешил Куроо. — Пришельцы?

— Именно! — судя по преисполненному триумфа лицу, гений Бокуто преждевременно торжествовал. — Я читал! Это называется “бритва Оккама”! Отсекаем все прочие версии, и решением становится самая простая, даже если она кажется невозможной! 

— Но мы еще ничего не отсекали, придурок!!! — Куроо аж привстал от концентрации идиотизма на кубический сантиметр окружающего пространства. Хината при этом с его колен едва не улетел в лобовое стекло.

— Значит, осталось отсечь, — убежденно констатировал Бокуто.

— Да какие еще нахрен…

— Вот мой дом, — влез Кагеяма, не дав Куроо закончить свою тираду, полную пламенного негодования.

Ушиджима кивнул и аккуратно припарковался у обочины. Когда Кагеяма вылез из машины, Куроо потянулся было следом, но тот решительно захлопнул перед ним дверь.

— А твои родители?.. — озадаченно спросил Хината в окно, тут же удостоившись испепеляющего взгляда. Кагеяма все еще был в ярости, хоть и стоически держал себя в руках.

— Разберусь, — хмуро ответил Кагеяма, оглядев свою потрепанную пижаму. Потом с независимым видом одернул рубашку и пошлепал босыми ногами по дорожке ко входной двери. Свисавший с коленки выдранный кусок штанов гордо реял на утреннем ветерке знаменем победы в борьбе за свободу от гнета багажника.

Честная компания проводила его взглядом. Хината наконец сполз с колен Куроо, и тот вспомнил значение слова “карма”. Конечно, ощущения Кагеямы, пролежавшего в одном положении несколько часов, были с затекшими ногами Куроо несравнимы, но приятного все-таки было мало. 

А машина тем временем снова тронулась в путь.

**Суббота, 09:30**

На этот раз ехали совсем недолго. Хината успел подсказать два поворота, а потом вдалеке забрезжила вывеска, на которую он указал как на магазин Укая. Сам Укай, видимо, услышав звук приближающегося автомобиля, вышел им навстречу, когда они еще даже не выбрались наружу.

— Доброе утро, тренер, — вежливо крикнул Хината и вдобавок махнул рукой.

На этом месте автору стоит сделать паузу и кое о чем поведать тебе, читатель.

Два года, проведенные в студенческом общежитии, выявили у Бокуто превосходный нюх. Куриный рамен быстрого приготовления он в секунду и с закрытыми глазами отличал от грибного. Он чуял жареную говядину с соседнего этажа. А уж специфическую смесь запахов пиццы, табачного дыма и выпивки, сопровождавших студенческие гулянки, он смог бы распознать через полкампуса.

А вот нюх на проблемы Бокуто пришлось взращивать в себе искусственно — но все в том же общежитии. Ко времени выпуска из старшей школы внезапно оказалось, что не все люди готовы терпеть его творческую натуру с той же восхитительной самоотверженностью, с которой ее терпел Акааши. Для Бокуто тогда это стало полнейшим шоком, и он решил на всякий случай ничего в себе не менять. Ну мало ли, вдруг он все-таки ошибся. 

По итогам вышло, что он не ошибся: действительно, если просто творить что хочешь, окружающие люди обычно начинают беситься. Или ещё хуже — воспитывать. И вот тут-то без чутья на неприятности было не обойтись никак. 

“Эволюция — постоянный и непрерывный процесс приспособления к условиям окружающей среды, который охватывает даже лишенных головного мозга существ”, — как снисходительно сказал бы Куроо, поглядев на проделанный Бокуто долгий путь самосовершенствования.

И вот тут-то, в эту самую секунду, посреди дыры в Мияги весь накопленный опыт торжествующе отозвался в груди Бокуто. Когда для них всех метафорически запахло жареным, чуйка сразу завопила от ужаса, и он на автомате подобрался и предпринял тактическое отступление самым первым. Укай явно не был настроен мирно разрешить конфликт — он жаждал крови. Угрожающе выставив перед собой пипидастр на манер шпаги, он шел прямо на них разъяренным медведем.

— Чертовы засранцы!!! — крикнул он за несколько шагов во всю силу легких, так, что из соседских окон повысовывались люди. Хинатино пожелание доброго утра повисло в воздухе. В основном потому, что для самого Укая оно было не особенно добрым.

— Мы все объясним! — крикнул Бокуто в ответ с чувством легкой паники перед лицом неотвратимого.

— Они все объяснят! — вторил ему Хината, спрятавшийся за спиной Ушиджимы, которого счел самым надежным бастионом в сложившейся ситуации.

— Каким образом?! — завопил Укай, обвинительно ткнув пипидастром в их разношерстную компанию. — Вы! Угнали мою машину!!! — распихав их по сторонам, он подлетел к побитому жизнью минивэну и истерически запрыгал вокруг него. — Еще и разбили фару! Мелкие говнюки!!!

— Мы все возместим! — вклинился Куроо.

— Они все возместят! — подтвердил Хината из-за Ушиджимы, но Укай, казалось, его не слышал.

— А дверь в магазин?! — набросился он на Куроо. В какой-то момент все начало становиться угрожающе похожим на начало драки. А вернее, на начало избиения всех присутствующих пипидастром. — А два ящика импортных конфет?! 

Бокуто нервно хохотнул. Акааши не глядя ткнул его в бок локтем.

— Мы приносим глубочайшие извинения. Ночью мы все были не в себе, но мы несем полную ответственность за произошедшее, — Куроо низко поклонился. Потом коротко глянул по сторонам и дернул Бокуто и Акааши вниз за шеи. 

Укай раздраженно выдохнул, но занесенную для удара руку все же опустил.

— Нахрена вы это сделали хоть? — спросил он хмуро.

— Не знаю, — с жалобной ноткой сказал Куроо. — Мы ничего не помним о вчерашнем.

— Вы что, совсем идиоты?! — снова взвился Укай. — И вы в таком состоянии машину вели?! — он снова заскакал вокруг кузова, оглядывая каждый сантиметр краски. — Моя крошка… — потом обернулся к ним и ткнул пальцем в Куроо, добавив: — Сорок тысяч йен. И вы больше не подойдете к магазину ближе, чем на пять метров, ясно?

— Да! Нам очень жаль. Спасибо, что не вызвали полицию.

— Я вызвал вообще-то, — зыркнул на них Укай. — Но раз вы вернулись, то я с ними сам решу все. И, Хината… — угрожающе продолжал он с таким лицом, что Хината окончательно спрятался за Ушиджиму. — Я с тебя на тренировке семь шкур спущу.

— За что?! — Хината весь пошел серыми пятнами.

— За то, что ошиваешься с к кем попало, а сам обещал на выходных учиться!!! — рявкнул Укай. — Тоже мне третий год, позорище!

Хината сник, но промолчал. Объяснять, как так вышло, было бы долго и совершенно бессмысленно. Да и конфеты он ел со всеми, так что отпираться было еще и неэтично. 

Вот тебе и субботнее приключение, подумал он разочарованно. Лучше бы учил дома дурацкий английский.

Больше читать нотаций Укай не стал. Они дошли до банкомата, где Куроо со скорбным видом снял с карточки практически всю оставшуюся до конца месяца наличность и с трагическим вздохом отдал потерпевшему. В уме он слегка подсластил себе пилюлю, высчитав, по сколько ему теперь должны остальные.

Когда Укай захлопнул дверь магазина, все, сгрудившись в установленных пяти метрах от нее, принялись решать, что же делать дальше. Машины теперь у них не было, а значит, о быстром перемещении по городу речи не шло. 

— Пробежка до Савамуры? Освежимся заодно, — предложил Бокуто. Ушиджима с непривычным энтузиазмом кивнул, и остальные тоже поддержали идею.

Все как раз принялись разминаться, когда Хината поднял в воздух руку, привлекая к себе внимание:

— Я… э-э-э, — начал он, забегав взглядом, когда к нему недоуменно развернулись, — если честно, не знаю, где живет Дайчи-сан. 

— Тогда к Сугаваре? — с надеждой предложил Куроо.

— Да мы как-то в школе… вообще к семпаям в гости не ходили, — ответил ему Хината, смущенно потупив взгляд. 

Все тут же поникли. Акааши, быстро сделав для себя выводы, снова принялся названивать по всем контактам, которые могли хоть как-то вывести их на потерянную парочку. Ушиджима, перебросившись с ним парой фраз вполголоса, тоже пошел кому-то писать.

Делать было нечего. Куроо с тоской покосился на магазин: тренер теоретически мог бы знать, где жили его бывшие подопечные. Однако стоило ему пустить в ту сторону флюиды гипотетического намерения приблизиться к двери, как в витрине моментально появилось красное от злости лицо Укая.

Да уж, о том, чтобы спрашивать у него, не могло быть и речи. Бокуто, по всей видимости, подумал о том же самом, потому что, поймав удрученный взгляд Куроо, отрывисто качнул головой: не буди лихо.

— Хината, — позвал он, подумав, — а ты другие ориентиры по городу знаешь?

— В смысле? — с непониманием переспросил Хината. — Конечно, знаю. Школу там… ну, и все такое.

— Школу, — глубокомысленно повторил Бокуто. — Школу. Эй, кошак, — Куроо поднял на него взгляд. — Как думаешь, в школе ведь хранятся данные о бывших учениках?

— Нет, — категоричным тоном отрезал Куроо.

Бокуто немного опешил от такой скорости ответа.

— Почему, там же архивны…

— Нет, мы и так уже все что можно нарушили, мы не полезем в школу, — они столкнулись взглядами, как два барана, намеренные перейти в лобовую атаку. Молчаливое противостояние продлилось недолго. Не зная, куда себя деть, Хината побледнел по старой привычке, издал полузадушенный писк и отчаянно вклинился между ними, готовый пожертвовать собой во имя дружбы, мира и успеха в поисках Ойкавы.

И когда казалось, что сложившаяся ситуация практически приобрела статус неразрешимой, внезапно спасительным окликом прозвучал голос Акааши:

— Алло? Алло! Савамура-сан!

Куроо мгновенно забыл обо всех разногласиях. Если Савамура нашелся, то шанс отделаться от всего максимально безболезненно у них еще был. Возможно, Ойкава окажется у него. А может, он помнит что-то о произошедшем, что подскажет, где искать потерянный элемент их компании. 

Подскочив к Акааши в два прыжка, Куроо сходу выхватил трубку у того из рук. Оттуда в его ухо полилось сиплое бульканье, с трудом сформировавшееся в скрипучее:

— Алло?

— Суга? — удивился Куроо.

— Э-э, да, это я, — с хрипом ответили ему с другой стороны. — Да… Я... это Суга, — и затем еще, глубокомысленно: — Да.

— Ты где там? И где Дайчи? Вы в порядке? — затараторил Куроо, перебивая сам себя.

— Я… да… блин… я там, — неразборчиво отозвался Сугавара. На заднем плане что-то с грохотом рухнуло на пол, и он с чувством ругнулся мимо трубки. В отдалении баском послышался смазанный бухтеж. — И Дайчи там. А где… мы там?

В трубке снова загрохотало, как будто в этот раз на пол улетел уже телефон. Снова послышалась пара тихих и несвойственных Суге проклятий, после чего из динамика что-то зашипело. Донесся звук жадных глотков.

— Суга, возьми себя в руки, ты нам нужен!

— Я… нужен, — согласился Сугавара и завис. 

— Не спать! — рявкнул Куроо, потеряв терпение. Бокуто уже вовсю взволнованно нарезал вокруг него круги, а Акааши, приподняв бровь и не сводя с него напряженного взгляда, вслушивался в разговор. По поводу отобранного внаглую телефона он предпочел тактично смолчать. Ушиджима тем временем продолжал что-то набирать в своем мобильном. Хината переводил взгляд с одного на другого и молча ждал вердикта — вот уж точно небывалое зрелище.

— Я не сплю, не сплю, — вяло продравшись сквозь зевок, отозвался из трубки Сугавара. — Асахи? — внезапно сказал он уже куда-то в сторону. Тон его при этом поднялся на целую октаву. — Тецуро, — он вернулся к телефону. Казалось, будто он в одночасье проснулся и пришёл в себя. — Что происходит?

— Вы в Мияги, объясню потом, — тут же среагировал Куроо, облегченно вздохнув от того, что наконец смог до него достучаться. — Сначала один вопрос: Ойкава с вами?

— Я посмотрю, минуту, — ответил Сугавара. В трубке послышалась возня и тяжелое дыхание, хлопнула дверь. — Похоже, что его тут нет… А что мы делаем у Асахи? И где вы?

Куроо про себя чертыхнулся. Не то чтобы шанс найти Ойкаву где-то с ними был феерически высок, но призрачная надежда на скорую развязку все же теплилась в нем. 

— Мы, эм, возле магазина тренера Укая, — ответил Куроо, невольно покосившись на сам магазин и все еще маячившую в окне фигуру. Очевидно, Укай всерьез собирался ждать, пока они наконец не свалят. — И похоже, что мы где-то прое… потеряли Ойкаву.

— Так. Я вообще ничего не понимаю, как мы сюда добрались? — спросил Сугавара, видимо, окончательно уже собравшись с мыслями. В трубке что-то шуршало, как будто он пытался одеться, не отрываясь от разговора.

Куроо уныло фыркнул:

— Добро пожаловать в клуб. Если вкратце, то по последним данным, мы ночью зачем-то приехали в Мияги, угнали у вашего бывшего тренера машину, похитили Кагеяму и продержали его несколько часов в багажнике, — а еще мы с Бокуто, возможно, переспали с вашим мелким кохаем, добавил он уже про себя.

Прям резюме получилось. Не то, которое он бы предоставил, собеседуясь на работу своей мечты, но тем не менее весьма впечатляющее. 

Сугавара на другом конце линии замолчал. Потом вздохнул. Потом помолчал еще. Наконец жалобно сказал:

— Блин, теперь я обязан это вспомнить!

Куроо истерически заржал на всю улицу, заставив окружающих подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

— Простите, — всхлипнул он на хмурые взгляды, утирая слезы. — Суга, короче. Если мы не найдем Ойкаву и не доставим в Токио до вечера, то Иваизуми нарубит из нас мясных шариков с тофу. И из Ойкавы нарубит. Но из нас особенно.

— О, — сказал Сугавара. Это не было похоже на удивленное “о?!”, скорее на смиренное “о, нам всем хана”. Помолчав немного, Суга, по всей видимости, над чем-то поразмыслил и снова завозился. — Я… тут, кажется, кое-что нашел.

— Что? — тут же вскинулся Куроо.

— Так, погоди, — снова раздалась возня, какие-то невнятные оханья и стоны, — тут Дайчи проснулся.

Куроо прижал телефон к уху, вспоминая, как этим утром они с Бокуто были примерно такими же зомби спросонья. Его снова охватило чувство неловкости: в конце концов, если бы не этот его чертов рецепт, то ничего бы сейчас не было. С другой стороны, пили-то все сами, кажется, навряд ли он кого-то там принуждал. Ну как тут не договориться с собственной совестью и не повеселиться от души, в красках представляя себе эту картину?

Судя по тихому и жалобному голосу, Савамура там уже успел прочувствовать все прелести похмелья. Слов было не разобрать, Куроо услышал только, как Сугавара сперва попытался серьезно втолковывать тому что-то мимо трубки, потом заговорил с незнакомой лаской в голосе.

— Как он? — влез Куроо.

— Выкачал три стакана воды с бафарином, — коротко прокомментировал Суга. — Все в порядке. Будет. Наверное. О чем я говорил? — он вернулся к прерванному диалогу. — А, так вот. У меня тут в кармане нашлись вчерашние билеты на поезд из Токио до Сендая. Похоже, мы так сюда добрались. Плюс уведомление о снятии наличных.

— Уже неплохо, — вздохнул Куроо. 

— Значит вы сейчас у Укая? Тогда подождите нас минут сорок, я откачаю Дайчи с Асахи, и мы придем, — подумав, сказал Сугавара. Савамура что-то добавил на заднем плане, и он, хмыкнув, поправился: — Час.

Куроо поглядел в витрину магазинчика. Красное лицо никуда не исчезло: Укай бдительно нес свой злобный караул и не сводил с них свирепого взгляда.

— Давай не к Укаю. Давай лучше, — он задумчиво покосился на Хинату, — у старшей Карасуно.

Бокуто приподнял брови, услышав его, но ничего не сказал, только одними губами спросил: “Все нормально?” Куроо кивнул в ответ.

Попрощавшись и отключив вызов, он вернул телефон Акааши. Тот принял аппарат с каменным лицом, промолчав относительно того, что Куроо его внаглую отобрал. Тот холодное недовольство полностью проигнорировал.

— Так далеко, говоришь, до школы? — спросил он, обращаясь к Хинате.

**Суббота, 10:10**

Когда они добрались до школы, утреннее ласковое тепло потихоньку начинала сменять подступающая жара. Мысли плавились.

Само здание выглядело непривычно пустынным для школы: все были на выходных. Только толстый черный как смоль кот лениво прошагал по кирпичному забору, окинув компанию полным хозяйского снисхождения взглядом. Потом уселся, пару раз томно чесанул за ухом, тряся своими исполинскими телесами, и пошагал дальше по своим делам. Куроо взглядом проводил торчавший трубой хвост до самого поворота.

— И все-таки, для чего это все было? — спросил Бокуто в никуда, когда они остановились.

— Что именно? — спросил его Акааши.

— Для чего мы приехали в Мияги, машину взяли, Кагеяму… — на Кагеяме он споткнулся и многозначительно кашлянул.

Куроо, внезапно нащупавший в своем кармане некую незнакомую бумагу, пожал плечами. 

— По твоему, в этом есть смысл? Мы просто творили всякую фигню, — он невольно покосился на Хинату, стоявшего тут же, а потом вернулся к содержимому кармана. Это оказался сложенный вдвое листок. — Это еще что? — пробормотал Куроо себе под нос. На измятой бумаге, написанное корявыми иероглифами, значилось: _“этот фант должен укусить соседа справа за ухо”._

Куроо загипнотизированно уставился на листок, а потом снова поглядел на Хинату, в частности — на его ухо. Потом прыснул в кулак. Потом уже в открытую рассмеялся. 

— Гребаные фанты, боже, — хмыкнул он, покачав головой и запустив руку в растрепанные волосы. Бокуто посмотрел на него с легкой опаской и буркнул что-то трудно различимое. 

Если Бокуто сомневается в твоей вменяемости — это повод задуматься, решил про себя Куроо и снова посмотрел на Хинату.

Тот оглядывался по сторонам, словно ожидал вот-вот кого-то встретить. И кто-то не заставил себя долго ждать.

— Не думал вас тут увидеть, — без особой радости протянул знакомый голос. Все пооборачивались. Из-за школьных ворот к ним вывернул Цукишима, а рядом с ним по своему обыкновению шагал Ямагучи.

— Цукки! — обрадовался Бокуто знакомым лицам.

Хината же, напротив, стушевался и постарался прикинуться элементом уличного декора.

— А вот и прогульщик, — Цукишима, с недовольством приподняв бровь, включил капитанский тон. Маскировочных потуг Хинаты он не оценил. — Как английский?

— Вери окей, — неубедительно ответил Хината. Куроо за его спиной прикусил предательски дрогнувшую губу.

Цукишима нахмурился:

— Оно и видно. Алкоголик недоделанный, — он гневно фыркнул.

Комментарий встретила тишина. Даже Ушиджима оторвался от мобильного телефона, задумчиво поглядев на нынешнего капитана волейбольной команды Карасуно.

— Цукки, — окликнул его Бокуто, — а почему это ты так сказал?

— Как? — хмуро переспросил Цукишима.

— Ну, про Хинату.

Цукишима переглянулся с поднявшим брови Ямагучи.

— Цукки, может, ты просто покажешь? — обеспокоенно подал голос последний.

Цукишима поджал губы и автоматическим движением пальцев поправил съехавшие на кончик носа очки. Потом, вздохнув, неохотно выудил из кармана телефон и принялся что-то в нем искать.

— Вот, — сказал он, протянув мобильный экраном к ним. Все сгрудились вокруг.

Открытое Цукишимой сообщение гласило:

_“цки это мы дай пжлста ключи от зала мы будем играть реваншшш это ойкава и куроко мый у хинаты и ты тож приходи надо всю команду”_

Отправителем значился _“Тецуро Куроо Сменил Номер (не брать трубку)”._

— Я до вас так и не дозвонился, — пояснил Цукишима тем временем. — И кто этот призрачный Куроко?

— Авторская пасхалка, не обращай внимания, — отозвался Куроо автоматически, все еще вчитываясь в смысл сообщения. — Опечатка, считай. Значит мы действительно хотели играть матч-реванш?

— Судя по всему, — равнодушно ответил Цукки. 

Куроо поглядел на Бокуто и встретился с таким же полным осознания взглядом. 

— Кагеяма, — начал он, и Бокуто тут же закончил:

— Ойкава бы скорее удавился, чем о чем-то его попросил, — он перевел вопросительный взгляд на Ушиджиму, и тот сперва пожал плечами, а потом неуверенно кивнул. 

— А Хинату мы хотели забрать, но случайно…

— …заснули.

Все становилось на свои места.

— Вы вообще о чем? — спросил их Цукишима, не поняв ни слова из их обрывочного обсуждения.

— Похоже, вчера Ойкаве пришло в голову сыграть матч-реванш против Карасуно, и мы поехали в Мияги, — пояснил Куроо. — Тут Ойкаву, по всей видимости, спонтанно озарило, что идти к Кагеяме с просьбой выше его сил, и мы придумали этот идиотский план, а для его осуществления понадобилась машина. А потом мы приехали за Хинатой, но зависли у него…

— План? — переспросил Цукишима.

— Неважно, Цукки, — вклинился Бокуто. Тот бросил на него полный непонимания взгляд, но ничего не сказал — влезать в чужие алкоприключения себе дороже. — Главное, что Ойкава должен быть там!

— Где — там? 

— В зале! — возвестил Бокуто.

— У нас в зале его нет, я только что оттуда, — сказал Цукишима, глядя на него, как на умалишенного.

Бокуто упрямо качнул головой:

— Ты его, наверное, не заметил. 

Цукишима тяжело вздохнул с видом психиатра на сеансе групповой терапии.

— На всякий случай напомню, что Ойкава Тоору — двухметровый качок-волейболист. Его нельзя “не заметить”.

— Ну вдруг он куда-то там девался, — продолжал стоять на своем Бокуто.

— Ага, закатился под стул, — Цукишима возвел очи горе. — Вы дома его искали?

— Дома? — хором переспросили Куроо и Бокуто. 

Цукишима закатил глаза и снова поправил очки с видом, полным интеллектуального превосходства.

— До-ма, — повторил он по слогам. — Он тоже как бы из Мияги. И мог просто уйти домой.

Вследствие этой фразы настала минута испанского стыда, в которой все одновременно попытались выглядеть максимально независимо и отстраненно. Куроо принялся внимательно разглядывать собственные ногти, а Бокуто увлекся чем-то в своем телефоне. Только Ушиджима и Акааши ничего не пытались: они и без того по жизни выглядели один независимо, а другой, соответственно, отстраненно.

А во всем был виноват недосып.

Цукишима хмыкнул.

— Ладно, — согласился наконец Бокуто. — Мысль свежая, определенно. Ушивака, какой там домашний номер у Ойкавы?

— Понятия не имею, — сказал Ушиджима, подняв голову от телефона. — Сейчас спрошу у Иваизуми.

— Стой! — рявкнул Куроо, в один прыжок перехватив его руку с мобильным. — Зачем сразу Иваизуми?

Ушиджима пожал плечами:

— Мы и так переписываемся.

За его словами последовала гробовая тишина, в которой кто-то отчетливо сглотнул. Ушиджима окинул всех хмурым взглядом:

— Либо я пишу ему, либо он звонит. 

— Ты сказал, что мы не можем найти Ойкаву? — напряженно спросил Бокуто.

— Нет, — ответил Ушиджима с явным непониманием — и все тут же выдохнули. Не выдохнули только Цукишима и Ямагучи: они просто не знали толком, что вообще происходит. Ну и Хината тоже не выдохнул. Ему-то в Токио возвращаться не предстояло. И Акааши тоже не выдохнул, чего и следовало ожидать. Потому что это Акааши, а он, как известно, никогда не выдыхал. Во всяком случае, драматически. К тому же не выдохнул и сам Ушиджима: он и без того знал, что Иваизуми не в курсе пропажи Ойкавы.

Словом, автор только что беззастенчиво наврал тебе, дорогой читатель. Выдохнули не все, а всего только двадцать восемь с половиной процентов присутствующих. 

Спустя пару минут Ушиджима разжился домашним телефоном Ойкавы, сопровождавшимся крайне настороженным сообщением с текстом: “Что у вас там происходит?” — от Иваизуми.

Трубку подняла, по всей видимости, мать Ойкавы. 

— Алло, — сказала она. Голос был приятный и немного отдавал чем-то собственно-ойкавиным, знакомым.

— Добрый день, — поздоровался Куроо, по привычке отхвативший чужой телефон, чтобы вести беседу единолично. — Могу я поговорить с Тоору? Это его друг, Куроо Тецуро.

— С Тоору? — удивленно переспросила Ойкава-сан. — Он же в Токио, у него завтра матч. 

— Э-э, неужели? — переспросил Куроо с тоской и покачал головой в ответ на всеобщий немой вопрос. 

— Блин, — сказал Бокуто, стоило ему распрощаться и положить трубку. — То есть Ойкава может теоретически быть где угодно.

Дело принимало пугающий оборот. И даже не столько из-за завтрашнего матча и бури в виде гнева Иваизуми, которая потихоньку собиралась над их головами. Ойкава действительно пропал. И это уже было не смешно. Кто знает, куда его могла занести нелегкая. Он, понятное дело, не хрупкая барышня, чтобы кто-то просто мог обидеть в темной подворотне, но в том состоянии…

— Мне домой нужно, — прервал полную невеселых раздумий паузу Цукишима. Всеобщее настроение передалось и ему тоже: насмешка из голоса куда-то пропала. — Напишите, когда что-то выяснится, — добавил он напоследок.

Ямагучи махнул на прощание рукой и тоже отправился за ним.

— Надо сходить в его школу, — потерев виски, предложил Куроо. — Вдруг он с кем-то связывался или был там.

— Можно еще домой к Иваизуми, Кагеяма же говорил, что они давно дружат, может, он пошел туда? — добавил Акааши.

— Я попробую узнать, где живет его сестра, — подумав, сказал Ушиджима.

— Тогда я займусь версией с пришельцами, — закончил Бокуто серьезно.

Акааши, Куроо и Ушиджима сдержались и промолчали. Чем бы ни тешился, как говорится. Еще эмо-Бокуто им для полного счастья не хватало.

**Суббота, 10:40**

Топот двух пар ног они услышали еще из-за угла, а через секунду показались запыхавшиеся, но уже относительно бодрые Сугавара и Савамура. Оба были румяные — видимо, бежали по жаре всю дорогу. На Савамуре так со вчерашнего вечера и красовался рабочий костюм: только теперь вид он имел потрепанный. Судя по всему, за ночь костюму многое пришлось пережить. Ну и владельцу его тоже.

— Я знаю, где может быть Ойкава, — сходу крикнул Суга, уперевшись ладонями в колени и пытаясь отдышаться.

— Правда? — вытаращился на него Куроо. — Откуда?!

— Дайчи, — прерывисто сказал Суга, но Савамура уже копался в своем мобильном. 

— Ойкава сам написал мне с утра, — объяснил он, протянув телефон, — а я во сне не услышал.

Ойкава писал:

_“дайчи где мы последний раз играли друг против друга разебрмс как катипан с катипаном”_

И следом, через несколько минут:

_“я тут затсрял дайчи помоги”_

Больше сообщений от него не приходило.

— Сендай! — заорал Бокуто, тут же воспрянув духом. — Это логично, вы же там последний матч с ним играли? 

— Матч-реванш в Сендае, — Акааши прикрыл лицо ладонью. — Это ж как же мы напились...

— Ну да, — кивнул Савамура. — И, похоже, он там где-то застрял.

— И как он только туда добрался без машины? — покачал головой Куроо. — Туда сколько ехать вообще? Часа полтора?

— Около двух на машине, — ответил Савамура.

— Может, поймал попутку? — предположил Сугавара. — Зачем он вообще туда отправился? В чем логика?

Акааши только иронически приподнял брови на этот вопрос:

— Сугавара-сан, мы вчера ночью всемером связали Кагеяму Тобио и вынесли через окно из собственной спальни, чтобы он сыграл с нами в волейбол. Так что лучше не будем оперировать словом “логика”, а положимся на факты.

Сугавара сперва вытаращился на него, а потом прыснул, зажав рот рукой:

— Вы расскажете мне все!

— А как мы планируем добираться до Сендая? — подал голос молчавший все обсуждение вместе с Ушиджимой Акааши. — Поездом?

Савамура покосился на часы.

— На ближайший мы опоздали, — он цокнул. — Следующего не дождешься теперь. 

— Почему так? — удивился Куроо.

Савамура пожал плечами:

— Выходные.

— Такси? — предложил Бокуто.

— Сычило, оглядись, — с тоской вздохнул Куроо. Словно в подтверждение его слов где-то в конце улицы протяжно завыла собака. Не хватало только картинно прошелестевшего по дороге перекати-поля. — Какое нахрен такси?

— М-да… А как насчет дамочки, которая тогда привезла вас в тренировочный лагерь, а, Хината?

Хината, Сугавара и Савамура дружно покачали головами:

— Она год как замужем и живет в Киото, — ответил за всех Савамура.

И тут Куроо понял, к чему все идет. Он посмотрел на Бокуто. А Бокуто посмотрел на него. А потом они оба посмотрели на Акааши. А Акааши посмотрел сначала на Бокуто, а потом на Куроо. 

А Хината посмотрел на вернувшегося к ним по забору кота. А кот посмотрел на Хинату и тихонько мяукнул.

— Нет, — прервав эту перестрелку взглядами, наконец тихо, но твердо сказал Куроо.

— Ойкава — наш друг, — тут же возразил Бокуто с тем самым своим горящим взглядом. — И других вариантов я не вижу.

— Нет, — повторил Куроо.

— А вы вообще о чем? — осторожно вклинился Савамура, но его никто не слышал.

— Он убьет нас. Просто пришибет на подходе, — продолжал Куроо. — Если ты думаешь, что мы можем прийти и попросить…

— Кому-то просто надо его отвлечь, — глаза Бокуто буквально светились от новой затеи. А новое, как известно, это хорошо забытое старое.

В данном случае — реально забытое.

— Мы не будем угонять у Укая машину во второй раз, — отчетливо процедил Куроо. — Я, блин, даже не знаю, как это делается! И это незаконно! Нас посадят, ты это понимаешь?!

— Э-эм, — подал голос Сугавара, но его, как и Савамуру, проигнорировали.

— А ты не думал, что за это время может случиться с Ойкавой — по твоей, кстати, милости, — взвился Бокуто, и полузабытый конфликт уже едва не разгорелся с новой силой, но тут Сугавара все-таки проявил решительность и вклинился в перепалку.

— Думаю, это я взломал вчера машину, так что я смогу помочь, — сказал он.

Куроо подавился воздухом и шумно закашлялся.

— Ты?!

— Я факультативом брал электротехнику в прошлом семестре, — смутившись, ответил Сугавара.

— Электротехнику? — Куроо переводил ошарашенный взгляд с него на Савамуру. 

Тот мрачно вскинул бровь:

— Не смотри на меня, я брал корейский.

— О, как круто! — вклинился Бокуто. — А скажи что-нибудь!

Савамура закатил глаза:

— Ким Чен Ын.

— Так, стоп, какой еще нахрен корейский! Ты! Угнал машину?! — все еще обалдело переспросил у Сугавары Куроо.

Тот поморщился:

— Да, да, ты только не кричи так, пожалуйста.

Куроо замолчал, как и все остальные. Затянулась пауза, в которой все осмысливали неизвестное амплуа Суги-автоугонщика и параллельно обдумывали, как же поступить дальше. Первым наконец заговорил Бокуто.

— Короче, — с непривычной серьезностью начал он, — есть план.

Куроо сардонически хмыкнул:

— Он включает пришельцев?

Бокуто даже бровью не повел:

— Нет.

**Суббота, 11:05**

Вчерашним вечером Савамура разных вещей ждал от следующего утра. Может, какого-нибудь мероприятия на кампусе у ребят. Звонка родителей. Внезапного экзамена. Увольнения. Похмелья, на худой конец. Свидания вслепую. Атаки Годзиллы на Токио.

Чего угодно, словом, но не того, что в начале двенадцатого он в Мияги будет по-пластунски ползти к машине своего бывшего тренера. С намерением эту самую машину угнать. 

В обозримом с его ракурса пространстве Бокуто, Акааши, Куроо, Ушивака и Хината в магазине что-то виртуозно втирали понемногу закипавшему Укаю. Понемногу закипавший Укай в сторону машины не смотрел — значит, втирали достаточно вдохновенно.

Ползший следом Сугавара высунулся из-за капота и, подобравшись к двери, дернул её за ручку. Дверь ожидаемо не поддалась, но окно было приоткрыто, чтобы внутрь на жаре поступал хоть какой-то воздух. С видом заправского героя блокбастера Сугавара засунул в щель проволочную петлю и подцепил фиксатор. Тот натужно сдвинулся.

Открыв дверь, он скользнул внутрь. Савамура вполз следом. Поковырявшись под приборной панелью, Сугавара бросил на него озорной взгляд.

— Готов? — он усмехнулся. — Мы прямо Бонни и Клайд.

— Ага, — хмыкнул Савамура. — И кончим, судя по всему, так же.

— Спокойно, — хихикнул в ответ Сугавара и совместил контакты. — Главное в танке… 

Конец фразы потонул в звуке взревевшего мотора, когда он со всей дури дал по газам.

Они подъехали к магазину за несколько секунд, когда дверь распахнулась, и в машину на полном ходу, не останавливаясь, буквально влетели остальные. Сугавара вскочил со своего места, и хлопнув Ушиджиму по плечу, успел крикнуть только:

— Газ в пол! — но не успел закончить даже и этой фразы, когда машина, по-киношному подняв за собой настоящий шлейф дорожной пыли, рванула с места и унеслась прочь, оставляя позади его самого, Савамуру и Хинату (тот до последнего надеялся, что какая-нибудь часть плана успеет поменяться, и им не придется оставаться тут — но, увы, все вместе они в машину бы не влезли).

— Пришли, значит, еще раз извиниться, — обычно Укай вел себя достаточно эмоционально: кричал, в открытую бесился, когда его что-то раздражало — но сейчас его голос за их спинами звучал как-то до непривычного тихо.

— Мы как бы заранее, — пискнул Хината осипшим внезапно голосом.

— М, — все так же тихо сказал Укай, когда они дружно развернулись. Он выглядел почти умиротворенно, внутреннее состояние выдавал только нервный тик на правом глазу. — А эти вас чего с собой не взяли?

— Мы специально остались, — дипломатично улыбнулся Сугавара. — Сказать, что они в этот раз трезвые и ничего не сделают с машиной, и за бензин мы заплатим, просто надо срочно попасть в Сендай, чтобы там спасти Ойкаву. А вы бы просто так машину не дали, тренер. Вот и…

— Понятно, — с пугающим спокойствием дзен-буддиста ответил Укай. — А вы проходите.

Хината сглотнул:

— А может, мы домой?

— Да нет уж, проходите, — повторил Укай на полтона ниже, и от его голоса ощутимо повеяло чем-то очень темным — какой-то стороной Укая, которую они до сих пор не встречали. — Ваши лоси мне только что стойку перевернули. Будем убирать.

— А когда уберем? — с наивной надеждой спросил Хината.

— А когда уберем — будем еще что-нибудь убирать, — почти ласково сказал Укай. — Вы теперь тут долго будете что-нибудь убирать.

По спинам всех троих от его тона пробежал холодок, но отступать уже было некуда. 

Тем временем оставшаяся на воле часть команды-Хэ во весь опор мчала в Сендай. Куроо продолжал в душе мучиться угрызениями совести — да и остальные восприняли план Бокуто скорее как необходимость, а не как аттракцион. Но правда в его словах где-то проклевывалась: если бы никто не остался у Укая, то он бы просто вызвал полицию, и это могло бы сильно все усложнить. А так они хотя бы попытаются объяснить — и как старший, более мудрый и опытный товарищ он, несомненно, должен будет их понять и простить.

(В этот самый момент в магазине Укай выстроил троих оставшихся козлов отпущения в ряд, всучил им разномастные швабры и теперь расхаживал перед импровизированным строем взад-вперед и при этом орал как оглашенный с видом лютого диктатора. Мудрость и опыт наконец прорвало под напором лютого негодования.)

**Суббота, 13:30**

Ойкава не нашелся в Сендайском спортзале.

**Суббота, 14:00**

Ойкава не нашелся около Сендайского спортзала.

**Суббота, 15:00**

Ойкавы не было нигде, и никто его не видел. Совсем.

В тот момент, когда все четверо окончательно это поняли, им сразу же стало не до смеха. До сих пор в них теплилась надежда, что вот сейчас они свернут за угол — а там будет он, и непременно в какой-нибудь идиотской ситуации. И тогда, настучав Ойкаве предварительно по шее, они отправились бы обратно в Тороно, выручать оставленных там друзей и возвращать машину.

Но Ойкавы действительно нигде не было.

Город был весь выходной и неспешный, так что каждый раз, когда они с открытой в телефоне фотографией Ойкавы подскакивали к случайным прохожим, те отшатывались от четырех здоровенных парней в легком ужасе. Магазины стояли полузакрытые. Не смолкая пели цикады. От асфальта волнами поднимался в воздух раскаленный, душный жар.

— Мы должны позвонить в полицию, — категорично сказал Ушиджима, когда на очередном круге по городу они не нашли ни одной зацепки. — И Иваизуми.

— Мы еще не везде искали. Остаются варианты с Сейджо и сестрой, надо вернуться, — упрямо возразил Бокуто. — И я бы проработал все-таки версию с пришельцами.

— Блин, да уймись ты уже с пришельцами своими, сычило, — протянул Куроо расстроенно. 

Они все были чертовски расстроены и подавлены происходящим. Телефон Ойкавы был по-прежнему выключен, и им не оставалось ничего лучшего, кроме как в мрачном молчании остановить машину у обочины.

В салоне повисла тишина — никто не хотел заговаривать первым.

— Я подышать, — наконец заявил Бокуто и выбрался на улицу. Это словно дало сигнал остальной троице, и они понуро потянулись за ним следом.

Куроо отошел в сторонку. Чувствуя какую-то рассеянность от смеси недосыпа и напряжения, он задумчиво попинал пластиковый колпак, накрывавший колесный диск. Колпак отвалился и со стуком шлепнулся на землю.

Кто-то отчетливо пробормотал: “Твою-то мать, Куроо”.

Подул жаркий ветер, взвивший с дороги тяжелые клубы пыли. Белым шумом зашелестели над головой деревья.

— Акааши, дашь телефон? — попросил Куроо тем временем, уже успев забыть и про колесо, и про машину, которая, к слову, была по-прежнему не их.

— А можно я уже хоть раз сам позвоню со своего телефона, — хмуро отрезал Акааши. Торопить неприятный момент никому не хотелось, но оттягивать момент истины было все опаснее. — Куда первым делом?

— Иваизуми, — предложил Ушиджима.

— Согласен, — понуро кивнул Куроо.

Бокуто промолчал, все еще недовольный тем, что версию с пришельцами не сочли достойной проверки.

Куроо же между тем не давала покоя мысль, что они все-таки что-то упустили. Ну не мог Ойкава в том состоянии, в котором пребывали утром они все, уйти куда-то далеко. За Сендай, конечно, говорило сообщение, которое получил Савамура, но как же там было — в Сендае разберемся как капитан с капитаном? Нет.

Он не говорил, что он в Сендае. 

Зря они уехали, надо было продолжать искать в окрестностях. Как сказал Бокуто — чтобы найти Ойкаву, нужно думать как Ойкава. Куда бы пошел сам Куроо, будь он на его месте? 

Да, ночью ему спьяну хотелось бы творить какую-то фигню, брать реванши и воровать Кагеяму в окно, но утром…

Неожиданно нахлынули воспоминания о собственном пробуждении, и Куроо поморщился, отгоняя их прочь. Нет, в Сендай бы его точно не потянуло, тут бы до хоть докуда доползти.

В очередной раз попинав отвалившуюся от колеса крышку, Куроо неожиданно замер и, не моргая, уставился в витрину находившегося через дорогу магазинчика. Маленькая девочка, сидевшая перед магазинчиком на скамейке и болтавшая ногами в воздухе, поймала его остекленевший взгляд и тайком показала язык. Девочка, в целом, была здесь совершенно не при чем — и все же в этот самый момент Куроо осенило.

— ...в общем, около одиннадцати ночи мы поехали в Мияги, — спокойно рассказывал тем временем трубке Акааши. Трубка надсадно молчала, свидетельствуя о том, что по ту сторону назревает Нечто Нехорошее.

Куроо подскочил к нему в два прыжка под всеобщими осоловелыми взглядами и выхватил телефон из рук.

— Мы все еще в Мияги, но скоро вернемся, все в порядке, мы перезвоним! — выпалил он на одном дыхании и сбросил звонок, не дождавшись ответа от Иваизуми.

— Ты что творишь? — вытаращился на него Бокуто и на всякий случай отступил на пару шагов.

— Блин, какие же мы идиоты! — радостно заорал Куроо и кинулся к нему обниматься. Оставленный за спиной Ушиджима, казалось, был готов приложить его ребром ладони в основание черепа, чтобы вырубить и эффективно остановить истерику. — Это было так просто, это э-ле-мен-тар-но!

— Уймись, пожалуйста, — попытался вразумить его Акааши, но, отпустив Бокуто, Куроо в порыве эмоций затряс его, как ненормальный.

— Ойкава где-то тут? — Бокуто с выражением несвойственной ему озадаченности наклонил набок голову.

— Ойкава бы в жизни не добрался до Сендая с похмелья, — фыркнул Куроо. — Вспомни, мы днем-то попутки не встретили, где бы он нашел транспорт в пять утра?

— Но сообщение…

— Да он написал его из дома! В последний раз он играл с Дайчи в долбаные фанты, сегодня ночью, — Куроо выудил позабытый листок из кармана. — Как до меня сразу не дошло...

Листок тут же перекочевал в руки к Бокуто, от него к Акааши — а потом окончательно осел в ладони Ушиджимы.

— Даже если он не в Сендае, у нас нет времени разыскивать его по всему Мияги, — резонно заметил тот.

— И не нужно, — усмехнулся Куроо. — Похмелье! — возвестил он, а потом добавил: — Чертово похмелье! Куда ты первым делом пойдешь, когда проснешься после пьянки, ненаглядный ты мой сычило?

Бокуто пожал плечами, а потом хмыкнул:

— За водой что ли?

— Точно! — расхохотался Куроо. — В ближайшую ванную!

— Но мы же…

— Ушивака, ты принимал утром душ? — спросил Куроо требовательно, развернувшись к Ушиджиме.

— Я искал телефон, — покачал головой Ушиджима. 

— Именно! Ты искал телефон, Бокуто орал в коридоре, а Акааши занял вторую душевую. Хината и я были в комнате.

— Твою ма-а-ать… — протянул Бокуто с толикой восхищения и явным облегчением. — Вторая ванная была заперта, а мы и не заметили, — он вытаращился на Куроо во все глаза. — Ты думаешь…

— Он мог пойти туда и просто вырубиться, — кивнул Куроо. — Надо срочно звонить нашим. Мы успеем его забрать и будем в Токио до девяти.

Однако вопреки охватившему их четверых воодушевлению, ни один из “наших” на звонки не отвечал.

**Суббота, 15:15**

Все три мобильных телефона, оставленные перед Укаем на столе, звонили без перерыва сплошным мерзотным многоголосьем.

Сам Укай восседал на своей табуретке, как Сатана на адском троне. Трое облаченных в фартуки грешников уныло натирали мокрыми тряпками окружающее пространство. 

Хината в очередной раз за последние пару минут оглянулся на злосчастные мобильные.

— А вдруг там что-то важное? — жалобно поинтересовался он вполголоса.

Укай улыбнулся на его слова улыбкой самой настоящей акулы. Недаром накануне у Куроо в воображении возникали схожие картины: интуиция, не иначе.

— А это ваши звонят, — сказал он обманчиво-спокойным тоном. — Ничего, скажут лично. Вон там вымой еще раз, я отсюда пятно вижу.

Хината понуро принялся натирать и без того чистый угол. Телефоны все не смолкали, ввинчиваясь разномастными трелями прямо в мозг. Потом одна трель в этом трио на пару секунд затихала — и тут же принималась звонить сначала.

Не тренер, а садист, подумал Хината про себя. Настоящее рабство!

Через пару минут иссякло, по всей видимости, уже и терпение самого Укая, потому что он выбрал из трех телефонов случайный и принял вызов:

— Алло, — сказал он. С той стороны сперва замолчали, а потом в тишине магазинчика Хината отчетливо услышал взволнованный голос Бокуто, который, перебивая сам себя, что-то тараторил в трубку.

Укай слушал его практически молча, только периодически вставлял редкие междометия — но в целом ничего не говорил, только хмурился все сильнее. Когда Бокуто закончил, он многозначительно помолчал, окинув временных работников недобрым взглядом, а потом односложно сказал:

— Ладно, — и положил трубку. Затем снова поглядел на троих ударников труда в фартуках и со швабрами. В глазах его отчетливо читалось одинокое и безнадежное “идиоты”. — Как же вы все достали меня сегодня, — протянул он с нечеловеческой тоской, как если бы вопрошал у пока еще не вымытого потолка магазинчика, за какие грехи ему были посланы эти страдания.

Потом вздохнул и протянул Хинате его мобильный.

— Дуй домой и проверь ванные. Мне сказали, что ваш потерянный Ойкава может быть там.

Хината радостно вскинулся, потом переглянулся с семпаями и шагнул к нему, робко протянув руку. Получив свой телефон обратно, он на мгновение замер, и Укай тут же сердито проворчал:

— Вали уже, бегом! Считай это началом завтрашней тренировки. Я тебе персонально устрою, — он не успел закончить зловещую фразу, поскольку Хинаты уже и след простыл.

Савамура с Сугаварой поглядели ему в след с абсолютно синхронными улыбками. 

— Стеллажи, — Укай тут же стянул обоих с небес на землю, — сами себя не помоют.

А Хината уже мчал по городу, как угорелый. Ему казалось, что так быстро он не бегал никогда в жизни, даже когда соревновался с Кагеямой, — земля летела из-под ног, а дома проносились мимо на одном только энтузиазме и мысли, что этот ужас сейчас закончится. 

Английский, думал он, стараясь не сбить дыхание. Надо было просто объяснить им дорогу, остаться дома и учить чертов английский.

До дома он добрался в рекордно короткие сроки. Дверь распахнулась перед ним, и он, на ходу скинув кроссовки, промчался к крайней двери в коридоре. С обратной стороны в неё тут же заколотили.

— Меня кто-нибудь слышит? — отчетливо крикнул изнутри Ойкава.

— Э-эм, Великий Король-сама! — крикнул Хината в ответ, прижавшись к щели между дверью и косяком. — Отверните ручку наверх, потяните на себя и опустите вниз! Её иногда заедает!

— Что? — удивленно переспросил Ойкава с той стороны.

Ручка задергалась — без результата.

— Сначала наверх, а потом на себя, — повторил Хината. 

А потом дверь отворилась. И на пороге действительно стоял Ойкава Тоору — кажется, не особенно злой — скорее очень, очень помятый.

— А что ты тут делаешь? — поинтересовался он с ошарашенным видом и с хрустом потянулся. — Блин, и сколько я просидел в этой чертовой ванной? Какое число?

Он заозирался по сторонам, потом вздрогнул и, потерев переносицу, пробормотал куда-то в воздух:

— Ива-чан меня убьет…

Хината же вместо ответа отступил от него на пару шагов, пока спина не уперлась в стену — а там он осел вниз, на пол, схватился за живот и до слез рассмеялся.

**Суббота, 18:40**

Колеса поезда, уносившего их прочь из Мияги, шелестели ровно и умиротворяюще. Вагон был практически пустой, стояла тишина. Горизонт за стремительно проносившимися мимо деревьями и домами горел пронзительно-алым.

Ойкава забился в самый угол диванчика, к окну, и с мрачным видом цедил из бутылки минералку. Остальные тоже молчали, еще не отойдя от едва состоявшегося разговора с Иваизуми — тот был злой, как стадо чертей.

— Ушивака, ты же понимаешь, что мы завтра не можем проиграть, на кону моя жизнь, — сказал Ойкава наконец. Вид у него был такой побитый, словно он не просыхал как минимум неделю, перемежая алкогольный угар с кислотными приходами.

Ушиджима кивнул с самым невозмутимым видом: он и сам, в общем-то, проигрывать не собирался. Ни завтра, ни когда-либо еще.

Куроо, сидевший напротив, встрепенулся:

— Ойкава, не переживай, я тебе намешаю одну штуку бодрящую, будешь на матче как огурчик…

— _НЕ НАДО!!!_ — панически заорали остальные хором — присоединился даже, кажется, молчавший до сих пор Акааши. Иваизуми в гневе был чертовски убедителен. 

Куроо сник и отвернулся к окну:

— Не надо так не надо…

Помолчали.

Ойкава тем временем теребил в руке свой свежезаряженный мобильный. От нечего делать он открыл фотографии — и оцепенел, вытаращившись на экран во все глаза.

— Ребят, — позвал он тихо. Потом хохотнул и листнул следующую. А потом еще. — Ребят, тут такое…

Все придвинулись ближе, с интересом сгрудившись вокруг его телефона. Бокуто, приглядевшись, до неприличия громко заржал на весь вагон.

— Акааши, ну ты даешь!

Куроо планировал дуться в стороне до последнего, и на первые комментарии упорно не реагировал, но потом Ойкава, хихикнув, бросил:

— Ушивака, откуда у тебя взялся венок? — и тут Куроо тоже не выдержал и сдался, придвинувшись ближе к телефону.

А поезд между тем ехал все дальше, и небо за окном постепенно становилось все темнее. И казалось, что произошедшее оставалось за спиной, в каком-то странном алкогольном сне, а теперь они мчались и мчались вперед. К пробуждению.


End file.
